Chained down or be free?
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: What happens your relationship is not working out how you hoped it should be and you end up ruining it even with a one night stand? This is what Hanji Zoe found herself into now. Should she continue to be in her relationship or give her one night stand a chance? LevixHanji in the end of the story with some twist
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

A brunette woman in her late 20s groaned while letting her body slumped over the table so her head was now resting onto her arms as a cushion and hiding well in place. A hiding place from reality.

It was their weekly girls night and Hanji Zoe together with her friends Nanaba, Nifa, Mikasa and Rico sat all together in their favorite little bar in Sina.  
Feeling her best friend Nanaba rub her back in a comforting manner didn't help Hanji much either.

"Come on Hanji. I mean it's not like anything bad happened between you two, right? Doesn't it just shows how much Moblit loves you if he starts talking over the future."

"Nanaba is right. I mean look at Mikasa over there with her worn out red scarf she treasures like it was her second baby." Rico added only to receive a glare from Mikasa while Nifa in the middle sitting between them tried her best to calm the two down.

"No fighting now! Besides unlike us Mikasa is already married to Eren and the scarf is from him."

"Because Mikasa is different than us. The youngest in our group and already having a baby on her way from her beloved Eren. Look at her bump. It's clearly showing already and she is gulping down way more than ever too. Cravings must be hard. But it's cute how she tries watching out for her weight.

"Shut up Rico." Mikasa blushed embarrassed.

Rico hit the nail exactly. Ever since she started having these cravings Mikasa watched over her weight to ensure she didn't became too fat. It was already terrible enough for her that she couldn't do kick boxing anymore until her child was here. Her abs and muscles slowly would start to disappear and be replaced by fat. She had nightmares over it.  
Taking a sip from her water Mikasa decided to speak up to her troubled friend now too.

"What's the problem anyway? If you marry Moblit at least. It's just means a ring on your finger and you two living together."

"And a changed last name to 'Berner'" Rico added.

"And on her documents everything would be changed. I mean you date for one and a half year now I believe. It's not so long. Isn't he rushing a little?" Nifa said feeling bad for Hanji her friend too.

"I think his parents are pushing him a little too. They want to see their son happy, married, working for his family and children. BUT what is with me!? I don't want to be chained down by marriage and stop working! I don't even feel like having a child yet! I am 28years old. At least one or two more years I would like to wait. I am just at my peak in my research too! He knows this as my assistant and yet he seems to not care at all, just dropping the bomb two days ago how we should marry and maybe have a child eventually soon!"

Whining in frustration Hanji grabbed her cocktail and gulped it down in one go, feeling the alcohol tickling down her throat felt good. Before calling for the waitress to bring her another one.

"Just tell him you don't want to marry now Hanji. And we all know Mikasa is different. She knows Eren since her childhood and he was her only boyfriend too. Us all had relationships come and go." Nanaba sighed, finishing her drink too.

"He even told me his parents want to visit us and talk over marriage too. He looked so excited and happy. Thinking I would agree on the spot and feel the same way while all I did was sit there in shock on the sofa until he left. How can I tell him I don't want to and ruin all his dreams..."

Sighing Hanji started drinking from her new cocktail. If only there was a way to run away from reality and be 'free' to do anything she loved.

* * *

The girls continued to chat and talk over their problems and everything else until it was time to go.

Eren the perfect gentleman he was picked his pregnant wife Mikasa up to drive home with her. Nanaba got a call from her boyfriend Mike and left soon after while Rico saw a cute guy at the bar sitting and asked if she can go talk to him. Apparently she had her eyes on him since a few times. His name was Ian and he seemed to be interested in her too. They left together. Nifa was the last one with Hanji, even asking if she should give Hanji a ride home because she was very drunk but Hanji declined saying she would stay for a little longer and than call for a cab.

All alone by now Hanji didn't really focus on anything. The events with Moblit swirling around her head like a curse.  
She didn't even notice how someone approached her until he stood right next to her.

"Oi, I asked you if you don't mind if I sit here? Are you listening shitty glasses!?"

"Huh what!?"

Looking up Hanji couldn't help but blush a little upon looking at the steel grey piercing eyes this raven haired stranger had. A good thing she was drunk and probably her face was naturally already a bit red from her alcohol.

"Tch. I will take it a yes than and will take a seat."

Sitting down at the table across from her, he called for the waitress and ordered a drink for himself. He didn't seem to care about her at first and ignored her until he sighed and looked up at her again.

"What now? Is it fun to stare at me so much shitty glasses?"

Hanji didn't even notice she was staring. She was too much in shock over these sudden turns of events that she unintentionally started staring at him.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry. I spaced out. I didn't even notice you until you stood right next to me so... I am... Hanji Zoe... it's nice to meet you I suppose."

"Levi."

"Huh?"

The man sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"My name is Levi, shitty glasses."

There it was again. This weird nickname the guy called Levi used to call her.

"Shitty glasses..?"

"You wear glasses to be able to see, so your eyesight is shitty and I didn't know your name until now, so shitty glasses it is."

Explaining the obvious to her, Levi shot down his drink in one go and ordered two more.  
He looked quite a bit surprised as the woman next to him started bursting out laughing hysterically. Even the other customers around them already started looking at them which made Levi uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Oi, keep it down shitty glasses. Or are you deaf now too? Everyone is already looking at us. I came to sit here because it was quiet and empty besides you sitting here and not to be the center of attention." Levi growled at her.

"Ups.." Hanji snickered quieting down just in time as the waitress came with Levi's order.

"One is for this loud lady over there." Levi motioned to Hanji and the waitress served them both a drink.

Hanji stared at her drink a little surprised than back up to Levi.

"For me? Thanks.."

Shrugging merely Levi took a sip from his.

"So what is a woman looking all gloomy and depressed doing alone in this place here at this late hour?"

"Ah.. well I guess.." Hanji paused.

Instead of continuing to talk she took a sip from her drink too. Should she tell him? She barely knew him... yet his company felt nice. He wasn't overly nice yet showed his caring points.

"Problems with your boyfriend?"

Too late he found out. Coughing on her drink Hanji cursed. Her throat burned painfully now.

"H-how did you know!?"

"It's usual the thing if woman sit alone at this hour. Did he break up with you? Cheated with you?" Levi asked.

Somehow he was interested in her despite his bored expression. Was he trying to make fun of her? Or was he genuinely concerned somehow?

"Not like that. He just well... he is moving things too fast. He wants to marry me and tie the knot. Talking about living together and a baby."

"Hmm. I see."

There was silence between them suddenly as Levi merely only finished his glas. Only after he placed the glas back onto the table he spoke up.

"So what's the big deal with marriage? If you don't want to yet no one has the right to force you into it. A brat even more. You look like... in your mid or end 20s. There's still time if you want later some."

Hanji's eyes lit up hearing his voice.

"That's right! Just so you know I am a genius researcher and have my own lab. I am at the peak of my work now! I cannot just quit now and play housewife! Probably never will!"

She yelled feeling good someone finally understood her and ordered more to drink for her.

"The drinks go on me but on the other hand. Tell me more about your work. You seem different than the other woman I have seen.

Levi didn't know he should have probably not asked Hanji about her work if she is drunk. It was like a switch got flipped over in her brain and she started to ramble over her important work. About DNA and and how her research studying plants and the human body could create life changing chances. Curing illnesses as example or prolong or strengthen their very own abilities or life spam even.

"Hoh?"

Perking his interest Levi smirked at her while he watched her becoming the more time passed more excited.

* * *

Her head hurt. This was the first thing Hanji felt as she woke up in her bed. She had way too much to drink last night. In fact she didn't even remember how she managed to get home. An aspirin and a cold shower. This was all she needed for now.  
But all her plans were gone as she turned her body around or tried to turn around only to notice she couldn't.

Feeling down her torso she felt a hand trapped strongly over body, holding her in place. Someone sighed besides her and pulled her even closer to his chest... a strong ripped as hell chest Hanji noted down before the person nuzzled her neck.

"Already awake shitty glasses?" He muttered with his deep voice into her ear making her blush intensely.

And realization hit her. She was naked! They both were naked! Oh god what did she do!? She cheated!

Turing her head around enough to peek at Levi she couldn't help but think over how handsome and cute at the same time he looked in this position. With his bed hair and half lit eyes staring intensely at her.

"Levi... is it morning...?"

The male nodded and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I am surprised you woke up this early. After you talked for hours over your work I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to quiet you down."

"I-I did?"

Hanji was confused. She couldn't remember. Everything was so fuzzy and her headache was killing her.

"You did. Even as I drove you home and gave you a ride. But than you invited me in and we ended up like this." Levi explained before he rolled over to grab something from the bedside table. He handed her a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here, figures you might be in need for this. Since I have insomnia I am awake since a while already and got this ready. Couldn't find the heart to wake you up and I didn't wanted to just leave while you still slept."

Taking it from him gratefully Hanji took her aspirin. Damn he was handsome and caring. He didn't know her much, yet he stood until she woke up. He didn't even seem to complain about it. Taking the now empty glass from her Levi put it away before he decided to climb back on top of her and pinning her down. Hanji's mouth gaped open which he only took as invitation. Feeling his tongue invade her mouth Hanji moaned.  
This wasn't good. But it felt so good.

"You have any plans during weekend?" He suddenly asked as they broke their kiss for air.

"No... I believe not... B-BUT WE CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You didn't sounded like this during the night. Wanting more and more and screaming my name."

Levi pointed at her body and Hanji could see with horror he had left multiply marks on her. Her memory somehow started to come back too. At least little parts. She remembered how they had it going on. Gently yet wild. He was doing things to her Moblit never dared to try out with her. And so many orgasm she certainly never had either in one night.

"I-I that was..."

If Hanji wanted to be honest she didn't wanted it to end or for him to leave the bed and just take her again.  
Levi simply moved down on her and Hanji could feel her legs being spread and his head disappeared between them working his magic on her with nothing more than his tongue.  
It was like she was under a spell. He was the definition of perfection for her. Her type.

"Ahh! Levi! Not there!"

But Levi didn't stopped. His tongue invading her while he skillfully used his thumb to press down and rub against her sensitive clit.  
The pleasure was overwhelming and it didn't took Levi long to send her to another orgasm. Only after she was done he came back up and licked his lips.

"Thanks for the food. I will use your shower and afterwards you can take one and I make us something real to eat before I go, okay?"

Leaving her in her still weak pleasured state Levi went into her bathroom and she could hear the door click shut.  
Almost instantly Hanji let out a shuddering sigh. What is just happening?"

Looking to her bedside table Hanji spotted her phone and took it. She had one missed message. It was from Moblit... groaning she opened it. The content was over his parents he is going to see during the weekend and if she has time to meet them too. Which would be today in short. In no way could she and in no way wanted she to. Not with Levi being here and not with the current problem they had.  
Messaging him quickly she told him she could not come having to work overtime over some documents pilling up on her computer.

She felt awful doing this, lie to him while she even cheated on him pretty much just now, but what was she supposed to do? Message him and tell him the truth? Impossible. Not now. Not like this over the phone.

After Hanji took her shower as well just as promised Levi had prepared some breakfast for them. It was bacon's with eggs and toast and two cups of tea for each of them.

"It's nothing much but your fridge is pretty empty." Levi explained while he placed their plates down and sat down.

Seated down across from him Hanji had to admit this looked absolutely delicious. Her stomach agreed with her letting out a loud crumble from the mere sight of it.  
At this Levi showed a knowing smirk and took his first bite enjoying the view of seeing Hanji blushing and quickly digging in as well.

"I am not the best cook I admit and work keeps me busy."

"I can guess. Your place looks like a pigsty. It needs a trough full cleaning."

He grimaced looked at the floor and all the books on the ground or some of her clothes which were unknown for him if they were worn already or not. He guessed the later was the case.  
Hanji examined her place as well not finding it that terrible yet.

"It's not that bad."

"It is." He insisted in a serious tone.

"Are you a clean freak perhaps Levi." Hanji suddenly asked.

Bewildered Levi looked at her with wide eyes. It was almost funny how the nickname threw him off guard and his stoic demeanor was gone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Hanji chuckled.

"Stop laughing."

But she couldn't. Hanji could only laugh more. He was just too cute looking if you got him so off guard.

"I will try to clean up I promise."

"Hmph. You will ruin your health idiot. Does your boyfriend not even care about this?"

At those words 'boyfriend' Hanji stopped eaten and frowned.

"Moblit gave up at some point. But Levi... after we have eaten you have to go, ok? I have a boyfriend and so..."

Her voice trailed off until Levi interrupted her, knowing very well where this was going.

"I don't really care if you have a boyfriend or not Hanji. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?" Taking his last bite Levi stood up from his seat and walked up to her. Before Hanji could even react Levi grabbed into her ponytail and forced her head around until she faced him so he was able to kiss her one last time. "Maybe I will steal you away from him because you deserved better? See you another time Hanji. I know where to go out alone."

And with these words Levi was gone, leaving Hanji just able to stare at her door he had just gone out from.

Really what did she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Nanaba's chopsticks fell out of her hands as the words left Hanji's mouth.

"You did what!?"

Hanging her head low Hanji wasn't even able to look her friend into the eyes. Instead she stared down at her Sushi plate as if it were the most interesting dish on the world.

"It was an accident! I was drunk and the whole marriage and baby topic is stressing me out! But it was only a one night stand ok!?"

"Shit." Nanaba cursed and facepalmed over her friends actions.

She knew it couldn't be good if her friend was calling her out to meet her right now, saying she needed her. But cheating was not on her list of possibilities Nanaba was thinking about.

"I am a terrible person Nanaba."

"You aren't I mean you regret it, right? Just as an advise better keep it a secret and don't tell Moblit. He's very sensible, right? It would break his heart. Stay loyal to him now and talk over the marriage and about how you are not ready yet. Than it will solve all itself and you two can continue your happy life."

With a bitter expression Hanji had her doubts about this 'happy life'.

"But it's unusual for you to take a interest in a guy. Until Moblit was able to get one single date out from you it took him a year because you didn't care about relationships and only about your work. Was your one night stand this good?" Nanaba grinned devilish at her friend.

Hanji avoided eye contact with her as she felt her cheeks reddening.

"H-he was surprisingly my ideal fantasy type... you know the man you have in your head but is too good to be real."

After these words left her mouth Hanji quickly stuffed her mouth with Sushi to not say anything more which could be as bad sounding as this! Moblit should be her dream guy not Levi! So why was she thinking still otherwise!

"Hmm... so basically he felt like your soulmate in a romantic way however. How did he look like? You got your friend curious now!"

Pouting Hanji had no other choice but to answer her and think over Levi.

"He has dark black raven short hair with an undercut, his eyes are grey with a little blue in it and very intimidating looking he could, he was a bit shorter than me, I guess about 1,60m perhaps but he wasn't weak. His body is packed with muscles and abs..." The more she imagined details over Levi the more she felt her heart pondering. This wasn't good. "But he could be very rude too and had a caring side hidden inside him. He drove me home because I was too drunk and even after we did it he only left after I woken up, even cooked breakfast for us before he left."

"And you let him all do this? Tell him clearly you don't want to see him again because he might really want to have you and be interested for you more if he does so much. Nanaba said not liking how this sounded at all.

"I did! Don't worry I doubt I will ever see him again."

Just than Hanji remembered his last words to her and she gulped. She was lying to herself if she was thinking it would be this easy.

* * *

Exhausted after spending most of her time with Nanaba to get her busy enough to stop thinking over Levi, Hanji crashed down on her bed. Rubbing her eyes she picked her phone up and dialed Moblit number. Her finger rested over the call button. She was hesitating.

What should she even say to him?

Listening to his great parents time he had was for sure one thing what would happen.  
Forcing her eyes closed, here goes nothing mode on, she clicked the call button.  
It didn't took long until Moblit's voice appeared on the other line.

"Hanji! It's so late already. I didn't wanted to wake you up. I'm happy to hear your words. Is anything looking good at work?"

"Hey Moblit.. yeah it's all good. I only wanted to get some old paperwork out of the way."

"Say... did you think about my proposal? My parents were delight to know I finally asked you."

Hanji rolled her eyes. They weren't for her trough only because it makes Moblit happy.

"Moblit... I love you but marriage now? I feel this is too rushed."

"But what else is needed if we love each other. Or don't you trust me?"

There it was the trust card he played out to make her feel bad.

"Don't do this Moblit... " Hanji groaned feeling irritation rising.

"Do what?"

"Making me look like the bad guy here!" She said more angry than she wanted to.

Ok this was bad. SHE was the bad guy for cheating on him.

"Look Moblit is what we have not enough at the moment?" Hanji tried again in a calmer voice.

"But considering your age my parents are not fully wrong. The older you are the harder it will be later for you to get pregnant and the child should be growing up with married parents I believe-"

"What child!? I didn't know I am pregnant yet! And my age!? I don't know what your parents told you but I can get pregnant still in one or two years! Or is your sperm too weak to handle a 30years woman to get pregnant!? Than it is your fault not mine!"

Hanji was furious now. All pointing out it is her fault. Maybe he should get a different woman to run after since years than if she is not good enough for him or his parents.

"Hanji I didn't mean it this way. I just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses now Moblit. I'm sorry I am too tired to think straight. Let's talk tomorrow and meet up in person? I think it is better than over the phone. Again I'm sorry for yelling but... let's continue tomorrow."

There was a pause until she heard Moblit sigh.

"I can't tomorrow... I promised my parents... b-but a day after on Monday I am free. We can after work go out, right?"

"Yes... for now good night Moblit."

"Good night Hanji. I love you, you know that, right? It's not like I want to corner you."

Moblit words almost broke her down. What he said and does felt so different for her however.

"Yeah, I know."

And with those words Hanji hung up.

* * *

Opening her eyes Hanji found herself not in her room or in her bed. She was on a rooftop standing. Screams and cries around her in any direction.

What was going on!?

Looking down at herself she noticed she was wearing a strange looking uniform? A military uniform?

She saw other people around her, dead bodies ripped apart or crushed by something. Hanji felt like vomiting. And they were all wearing the same uniform as her. A orange brown jacket, with two wings in white and blue on the back, white pants, brown boots and something which looked like a brown leather piece of clothes around to cover their groins or protect them?

"W-what is this place!? I was in my room and now I am in a town!?"

Looking at her hands she stared down at these long swords she was holding. Was she a soldier?

"Look out a titan!"

A loud scream behind her and Hanji watched in horror as a probably 10 meter class human monster run to her and was trying to grab her.

"Huh!?"

Hanji didn't know what happened next but her body reacted on it's own. Using the fighting devise she wore she flew off into the air and moved behind the titan. With her swords she cut out a big piece of flesh out of it's neck.  
Hearing the monster let out it last dying scream it fell to the ground and disappeared?  
Hanji watched the monster disappear slowly in nothing but a cloud of steam.

"What is going on? How did I know what to do..? Just now my hands... no my whole body... moved on it's own...?"

With wide eyes she stared down down at her blood stained hands and swords. But even there the blood started to evaporate and disappear on her leaving nothing left behind about what she just had accomplished.

"It disappears...? How..!?"

"Hey! You! Are you new here!? Get a move on if you want to survive and return back home! Until the bell in the bell tower rings we have to fight!"

A unknown male soldier grabbed Hanji by her shoulders and yelled at her from the top of his lungs. He was injured but alive. He was panicked and from what he knew he must be here longer?"

"F-fight!? What do you mean!? Where is this place!?"

"It's a nightmare!" The guy yelled while he made her move to follow back up some buildings. "You went to sleep and woke up here, right!? It's the same for all of us here! This nightmare continues until the bell rings from this big bell tower in the middle of this town. If it sounds 12 times it is over and we will wake up!"

This made no sense what this guy said. A dream? Wait what happens if they simply do nothing and die. Would they not wake up than?

"Hey mister! Than why are we not hiding or dying simply!? Would we not wake up than sooner if this is all just a dream!"

Upon hearing Hanji's reasoning the guy with panicked scared eyes turned around and actually hit her with his fist in her face. The impact was so strong Hanji fell backwards and onto her butt.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? LISTEN IF YOU DIE HERE YOU WILL NEVER WAKE UP! YOU WILL BE DEAD IN YOUR LIFE TOO! REMEMBER THE NEWS!? ABOUT THE SERIAL KILLER!?"

"Ahh.. that unknown person... someone killing people in their homes while they slept. Mostly people around their 20-40s..."

The guy nodded frantically.

"Yes! But it is this here that killed them. Not a person!"

Before Hanji could ask more however the two didn't notice two more titans approached them from right and left. The guy which name she still did not know was the first to react and jumped at the titan on the right side to attack it.

"Go take out the one on the left HURRY!"

Hanji had no time and just went for it.

The big hand already came down onto her so Hanji could only jump to the side and barely dodge it in time. Scrambling back to her feet she launched her anchors into the building next to her to get up high into the air and try to get to it's neck to cut out a big junk of flesh out of it.

She just managed to do so as a terrifying scream made her head turn to her right. There Hanji only could only watch with wide terrified eyes how the guy, the soldier she just had talked to earlier was with his full lower body in the mouth of the titan he wanted to kill. But seemed to have failed.  
Hanji run and flew into the air to attack the titan but she was too late.

Before she could even reach the titan she saw how it's jaw closed down and bite the soldier into half. His now lifeless upper body was falling down onto the ground while is lower body got swallowed up.

"You bastard!"

With anger and tears running down her eyes Hanji screamed and in matter of moments later she found herself panting, standing on the evaporating corpse of the titan she had just murdered.

But this wasn't the end. She had no time to stand still and rest. If she believed him until the bell wouldn't ring from the tower it wouldn't be over. She had to survive! Survive and kill and come back to her world!

* * *

Rising up abruptly into a sitting position, panting and sweating heavily Hanji's eye's darted around in panic. This was... her... room...?  
Looking down at herself she was only wearing her underwear. No injuries, no blood, no pain...

"What.. a nightmare...?"

Her hands were still shaking. It all felt too real.. way too real for it to be a dream.  
Just than suddenly something warm touched her right cheek, making her jump away and scream until this something pulled her back and into an embrace.

"Oi are you okay? You are shaking up like a storm."

Looking up Hanji was eye to eye with the worried filled blue grayish of Levi.

"L-levi!?"

The bed dipped down and Levi crawled into bed next to her, just holding her close to him. He wore a pair of pants but nothing else.

What was he doing here!?

How did he even get in here!?

Nevertheless she felt glad he was here. His heartbeat was next to her ear because he held her close to him was shushing her down. This gesture made her feel somewhat protected.

"Nightmare?"

Levi asked her after a while after he felt Hanji had calmed down a little.

Hanji merely nodded.

"A good thing you called for me a few hours ago... I was surprised you wanted me to come over again... but I am glad I came over. This must have been an awful nightmare if it left you scared like this."

"I called you...?" Hanji asked a little confused.

"Yes, you did look at your phone of you don't believe me. You send me a message."

Handing her, her phone Hanji indeed found a message she did send to Levi to ask him if he can come over since she felt bad. Because she had a fight with Moblit and needed someone to talk to, someone which understood her.

Her head hurt and she felt like she remembered something like that happening. She woke up during the night and noticed he had put his phone number in her phone without her permission. Somehow she ended up messaging him being surprised he replied back. And somehow shortly later he was at her door... shit.. they did it again... she did it again!

"So today is Sunday and I happen to have the whole day nothing else to do. Since you are awake now again and I doubt you will want to go back to sleep want to go out?"

Levi's asked out of nowhere while he let go off Hanji. Moving away from her Levi grabbed his shirt from the floor to get dressed.  
Damn him, putiing even his broad back on purpose to show off for her while he put his black shirt back on, looking great even like this.

"Going out somewhere? We can't. What if someone sees us. My friends and my boyfriend. In fact we shouldn't be doing this!

"Do what. Do what we both enjoy like rabbits?" Levi bluntly said without caring much what this meant.

Hanji on the other side did care and threw a pillow at him.

"Pervert."

He grabbed the pillow with ease and threw it back at her.

"Well if we cannot go out I think it is time to clean this place up."

"Cleaning? How did we go from going out and have fun... to cleaning?"

But Levi looked pretty determined all of a sudden which was almost scary.

"Where are you cleaning supplies?"

"Uhh... the cabinet in the hallway... w-wait you were serious!?" She watched him make his way to the said cabinet and inspected what she had.

He found two clean bandanas he used to cover his mouth and hair from dirt and dust. He looked almost a little funny like this, coming back with his weapons a bucket of water, a mob, cleaning agent and some cleaning rags.

"Don't just look like this, you help too."

"Eh?"

Getting thrown at her a rag and window cleaner, Levi pointed at the window in her room.

"You clean the windows while I take care of this dirty ass floor. The laundry on the floor will get washed, the books and papers of contents I don't know about but is still lying around here you will organize yourself later on along with your desk in your corner there."

As Levi pointed to a desk or rather what was left of it because he was completely full of stuff from her too. Unorganized stuff she just had placed there until her desk was full and the floor had to be the next place to carry her ideas or research notes.

"You cannot be serious..."

His stern eyes told her different however.

"Oh believe me I am serious. Refusal will end up in a severe punishment shitty glasses. Or would you prefer to be punished by me~?"

The devilish voice was enough to make Hanji move and scramble out of bed. She hasty put on some clothes and got to work to start cleaning up her papers and books before she would move on to the windows.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good girl." Levi watched her and smirked below his covered face.

* * *

Several hours later her little apartment was from top to bottom clean and spotless. Hanji believed since she starting living here it never looked this clean before. Levi was a beast in bed but he was a demon if it was about cleaning. If it wasn't good enough for his standards Hanji was forced to do it all over again.

"I can't anymore."

Crashing down on her bed Hanji just laid down and closed her eyes. She never did believe cleaning could be so stressful and tiring.

"Good job Hanji. And you don't hear me tell this to many people which clean while I observe them."

Levi approached her and sat down next to her on her bed. He took off his bandanas and observed their cleaning work with satisfaction. Unlike Hanji Levi didn't looked tired at all.

"You're such a clean freak."

"And you are shitty glasses."

Hanji grunted and gave up. It wasn't like she got angry if he called her such a name.  
In fact if they just spend time like this together.. just as friends Hanji felt like she wanted to keep him into her life. His company was pleasant. He got her mind off from the bad things and they had this kind of understanding between each other she didn't felt having with anyone else.

A pleasant silent fell between them until the doorbell interrupted it.

"Who could that be?"

Hanji wanted to get up but Levi was faster and made his way to her door.

"Ah Levi! Wait!"

"Don't worry. I will check for you. If it is some shady guy I will kick him out. Keep lying in bed and rest."

Without Hanji having a way to prevent it Levi opened the door and the two persons she didn't wanted to meet ever stood next to each other.

Moblit was there with flowers in his hands and a box of cake in the other, being more than a little confused seeing another good looking male inside Hanji's apartment while Hanji was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the tall light brown haired guy with amusement while blocking his way from entering. This competition was a joke he thought.

"This should be my question. Who are you and what are you doing in my girlfriends apartment?" Moblit asked irritated.

Upon hearing Moblit's voice Hanji's mind went blank.

"So you are Hanji's boyfriend?" Levi leaned casually against the door frame, not feeling like moving aside yet and let the guy in. Instead he looked behind himself to the opened door of Hanji's bed/living room, where he still could spot Hanji sitting on her bed and rather frozen up in place not knowing what to do he supposed. "Shitty glasses your boyfriend is here."

Ignoring Moblit Levi finally stepped aside and made his way back inside only to feel a hand grab his arm tightly. Looking back Levi faced a glaring Moblit.

"I asked you a question. Who are you!?"

"I am a good friend of hers of course." Levi smirked at Moblit to further provoke him and freed himself easily from the males grip before he continued to walk inside until Hanji appeared in the hallway rather panicked.

"W-what are you doing here Moblit? I was thinking you had no time today because of your parents and we would see each other tomorrow."

Moblit was still glaring at Levi and looking anything than happy. Even at her Moblit was glaring which never happened before.

"I hurried up because of our talk yesterday and wanted to apologize. I felt bad and here I got you flowers and cake." He held the presents up into her direction as he explained.

Hanji took them before her eyes moved to Levi again and she coughed, clearing her throat.

"This is Levi a friend from me and well this is Moblit my boyfriend. I still introduce you to each other even if you just met at the door in a rather confusing bad way."

"As I said to him too." Levi rolled his eyes.

Flowers and cake? Really? What was this guy thinking Hanji is? Your typical woman? She doesn't even own a vase Levi noticed.

"While you two talk I will put these flowers in a glass of water and slice up the cake. Seems like you two have something to say to each other."

Taking the flower bouquet and cake from Hanji, Levi disappeared into the small kitchen area Hanji had.

Meanwhile Hanji and Moblit stood there in silence not knowing how to begin even.

"Your friend... I never saw him before." Moblit started.

"Levi I met him only recently. I run into him at the regular bar me and my friends meet up. He helped me clean today. He's a real clean freak."

Hanji forced out a chuckle. She didn't even lie there.

"Not meeting them this weekend?"

"No, they are all busy but next weekend we will again."

Again silence started to tower over them until Levi came back.

"You two still stand there? Move your asses to the table."

Hanji almost felt like being rescued and quickly obeyed Levi's calling.

The three sat together with Hanji and Levi next to each other while Moblit took the last chair across from them. This was awkward. Hanji had hoped Levi would leave and not keep staying and make anything more complicated.

"So how did you and Hanji get together? As her friend I am curious."

Hanji started coughing wildly next to him choking on her cake. It was this terrible that Levi started rubbing her back before she would suffocate. Even Moblit almost had jumped up until he noticed what Levi was doing and remained stiff on his seat instead.

"Ugh... thanks Levi.."

Taking some long breathes Hanjj felt better.

"Don't choke from cheese cake or someone here has to do CPR on you." Levi joked.

Nevertheless the joke was enough to let Hanji remember one of the many times Levis lips were already pressed against hers and it made her blush like a tomato. Ironically Levi was the one coming to her mind and not Moblit.

They didn't found the time to do anything in this sort of sexual activity lately while her and Levi did it so many times with her she had lost count. And this in just two times they met up.

Maybe it was the way Hanji looked at Levi but Moblit had enough and spoke up.

"She is my working colleague. I'm her right hand and help her out in everything I can."

"Hmm so she's your boss in short." Levi stated while eating from his cake.

"I am the second in command after her. And well I asked her out after seeing how amazing she is at work. It was inspiring for all of us. And since than we are a couple and want to be even more in the future" Moblit continued.

Hanji felt embarrassed getting praised so much from Moblit until he mentioned the being more part.

"Marriage in short you mean." Levi asked amused. "I don't think this is what Hanji wants however according to what she told me."

"What she told you..? Wait you know?" Moblit froze and his gaze shifted to his girlfriend Hanji which looked equally shocked.

"Levi! Why did you say that!"

"It's the truth, right?" Levi's expression turned serious at her.

"Yes, it is but.." Hanji hesitantly faced Moblit and sighed. "He listened to me while I was troubled because of you pushing me into this. Moblit don't tell others I am going to marry you soon like just now."

"Look buddy if I were a woman you wouldn't be pissed now, knowing Hanji needed someone to listen to her problems. But I am honored to be a competition for you." Finishing his cake Levi got up from his chair. "I will go for today and leave the two 'lovebirds' alone." Facing Hanji he leaned down and gave Hanji a innocent chaste kiss on her cheek. "See you later Hanji."

Moblit jumped up from his chair and for a moment Hanji wasn't sure if the two would start a fist fight. The tension was clearly in the air but Moblit held himself back instead watching after Levi, waiting until he put on his black leather jacket and shoes before he was gone.

As soon as the door clicked shut Moblit's attention went back to his girlfriend.

"Hanji I forbid you to see this guy ever again."

"Huh!?"

Hanji believed she didn't hear right. Even if Moblit disliked Levi and even if she secretly did two times cheat on Moblit. He could not decide over her life and chain her down.

"You heard me, right. You are my woman."

Moblit moved now up to her and pulled her up to a standing position before forcefully kissing her. He grabbed her arms as she tried to push him away. This was something what never happened before and honestly speaking it scared Hanji. She didn't wanted that. Using all her strength she freed herself and slapped him hard on his right cheek.

"Stop it Moblit! This isn't like you! Leave!"

Maybe Moblit released what he had done and looked down at his feet. "Sorry. I am going for today. Tomorrow after work at our fav. restaurant to talk like adults?"

"Y-yes..." Hanji looked down at her feet as well.

Without any more words said Moblit left as well. Hearing the door click shut a second time Hanji slides down the wall she was leaning on up until now and buried her head into her knees. This was the worst.

Why couldn't it not just have stayed the way it was?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Hanji went to bed and managed to fall asleep somehow she found anything than peace. She was back into the battlefield, into the same world as yesterday. Fighting for her life against these monsters until the bell tower signaled the end.

This time she didn't panicked as much as she did yesterday. Getting up alone she got ready for the day. First was work where she would if she wanted to or not see Moblit. During her drive to work she listed to the radio news.

_'Another 2 victims were found yesterday and today morning. Again the police believes the unknown serial killer was the culprit. Both victims were killed during their sleep. A stab wound to the heart but just like for all cases no murder weapon was found at the crime scene. The culprit remains a mystery.-'_

Having heard enough Hanji shut off her radio and sighed.

"It couldn't be him.."

At work Hanji noticed the murder case and the new found bodies were a huge topic. Some researcher she barely knew even had a newspaper article in his hand. Hanji while passing them took a short glance at the images of the two dead people which were found and almost instantly felt her heart stop.

The one guy was him. He looked exactly like the person Hanji had talked to. The person which died right in front of her eyes in her nightmares.

How?

How was this possible?

She never met this guy before. Was what he said real? But this meant if she died there than her real self in real life she would...  
Feeling a sudden sickness overcoming her, Hanji covered her mouth and rushed away. In an empty corner with no one around since the bathrooms were way too far away she bend over and vomited her whole breakfast onto the floor.

What was just going on with her!?

Was there a way to escape!?

Would she eventually die!?

Some other passing researchers found her eventually crying and shaking in panic. Seeing her vomit on the ground they immediately rushed up to her to help. At first they wanted to immediately send her to the hospital or call Moblit but Hanji refused. Instead they send her immediately home to rest and get better.  
Messaging her team Hanji told them she wasn't feeling well. Also she did send a extra message to cancel the meeting with Moblit telling him she was sick with the flu or something more worse and she does not want him to get it as well.

* * *

As soon as she reached home Hanji locked all her windows and doors, closed her curtains until she was in almost complete darkness besides the little light her curtains didn't block off. Sitting down onto her bed and Hanji blankly stared at her wall.

And now?

Fear was still creeping down her whole body. All these dead bodies she saw in her dreams.. did this mean they all died in real life too? All over the world maybe?  
But why her?

Questions plagued her mind until her phone buzzing in her pocket took her attention away from them. Fishing it out she was surprised to see it was a message from Levi of all people. He had an image attached to his message.

Below she read "If someone ever messes with you call me and I will come to protect you"

The image did show Levi which she supposed was working out. She saw weights to lift in the background and he wore no shirt to show his marvelous glistering abs and arms muscles into the camera. A towel was around his neck and his other free hand held a water bottle in hand while he took a photo with the other. He looked confident into the camera.

"Call Levi if needed help..."

Answering to his words Hanji decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Levi... if you have time.. this sounds completely weird but I have no one else to rely on.. could you come over... I feel scared..."

"I'm here as fast as I can to protect you. Don't feel scared."

"Okay.." Hanji sighed as she hung up.

Would he believe her even?

On the other side of the line Levi put his phone away and collected his stuff together to head out of the gym. He didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling suddenly. He just wanted to tease her and see what reaction she would give him after receiving such an image of him. But certainly he didn't wanted this kind of reply from her, sounding like someone was after her life and she didn't know what else to do anymore.

* * *

About 30minutes later Hanji heard a knock at her door followed by Levi's voice from the other side.

"Hanji it's me, Levi. You can open the door."

Her body moved almost on it's own, seeking him out. Not wanting to be alone anymore at the moment and just have someone she knew by her side. Wiping her eyes she got rid of her tears to hope to look at least a little less like a pathetic mess she was at the moment.  
The door opened revealing indeed the shorter male at her doorstep. His stoic expression was overwritten by that of worry however which didn't got any better upon seeing the state she was in.  
Her eyes were puffy red from crying, her hair was down and messy looking, while her whole body was somewhat shaking.

"Levi... what took you so long!"

Calling his name with her trembling limbs was the last straw and she felt herself breaking again.  
Rushing to her side Levi embraced her and pushed the door closed behind him.

"The hell is going on? Explain." Levi demanded but besides feeling her grip tighten on his shirt and the hiccups he received no answer.

Gritting his teeth Levi locked the door again back in place before his attention went back fully to the brunette in front of him. Only now he noticed how dark it was in here. All windows and curtains were closed. Was someone trying to get in? A robber? He could only suspect for now what got her this scared.

"Shh Hanji it's all right now."

For a while Levi did nothing else but hold her in the middle of the dark hallway, rubbing shushing circles on her back until Hanji had calmed down and her crying subdued.  
Levi used the time to make her look at him.

"Seems like I have to clean your shitty glasses later on. Can you even see anything out of them after all the tears and grime are on them now."

Removing her glasses carefully from her face he folded them and put them safely away in one of his pockets of his black leather jacket.  
Guiding her to her bed Levi made her sit down before he knelt down next to her on the ground, using his thumbs to wipe away the remains of her dried up tears. His gaze was studying her ,wanting answers, Hanji knew but he never asked anything from her. He waited patiently until she would be ready.

"Levi you heard about the serial killer curse?"

"Don't tell me you think someone is going to enter your place during the night and murder you. I didn't believe you would be this much be of a scaredy cat."

Levi felt relieve washing over him. So that stupid thing was plaguing only her mind. For a moment he had feared her boyfriend would have done something bad to her like rape her because he found out she cheated on Moblit with him or he hurt her in some kind of another way.

"There's a rumor on the internet saying all people that died told their friends often before that they had terrible nightmares where they almost died in them. Soon after a day or two later their corpse was found in their room."

"Heh really? I read those rumor too, but I don't believe it. Sounds too much like a fantasy if you ask me..."

Levi chuckled trying to hide the lump in his throat which was beginning to form. It couldn't be. No, this was impossible. He made sure of it she wouldn't be a candidate.

"It sounds crazy I know but... I have such nightmares too and I met in one of them the person which was found dead yesterday."

Levi felt like his world crumbled down.

"Impossible. This has to be a coincidence. You think your mind is not playing tricks on you."

Levi tried to reason and sat down besides her on the bed. But Hanji looked dead serious and shook her head.

"Impossible. I never saw this guy before in my life."

Feeling his palms get sweaty Levi had to ask more questions to be sure.

"What kind of dream are those. Was it only once or more times? I heard the rumor saying they experienced the same dream over and over again for 7days."

"Two days in a row. This night will be my third time if I fall asleep. It's always the same dream. I am in some kind of town surrounded by big walls, wearing a military uniform and have to fight against gigantic monsters. Everyone in there calls them titans. They come in various sizes from 3meter classes to 16 or more meter classes and they try to eat you alive. There's some kind of time limit each day you have to survive until a bell tower in the center of the towns rings."

"Fuck..." Levi cursed, facepalming and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

His sudden change of behavior even confused Hanji. You wouldn't normally react like this if you heard such a story. Unless he knew something.

"Levi-?"

"Not now."

Holding his hand out in front of her face there was a sudden light green glow and in the next moment like a puppet you had cut all strings off, Hanji fell into a deep slumber. Levi catches her lifeless body before she fell over and onto the ground, gritting his teeth.  
Gently he placed her down onto her bed. With two fingers he touched her forehead and some kind of green glowing symbol appeared shortly.

"This should seal the nightmare off for now." Removing his fingers the symbol disappeared as well.

His eyes wandered over her sleeping form.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Sorry, Hanji but I have to check something. And you would probably freak out if you know my real self."

Talking to himself rather than her, Levi brushed some of her bangs gently out of her face before he started undressing her until she was fully naked in front of him.  
His fingers trailed over her form again glowing in green light at the tip of them. As he reached her stomach there appeared a bigger and different seal than on her forehead. A rather ritual looking like circular seal with many unknown words scribbled around the inside of the circle and the lines inside the circle.

"Hmm... no signs of anyone else having toyed around with your body while you slept. No fetus either got implanted inside you. Good or I would have withdrawn the spawn out myself now."

He could feel no signs of her having done it with her boyfriend either after he had left yesterday. Another thing he was relieved of feeling.

Levi had this incredible possession feeling over her which he couldn't even explain himself. Only he would own her and be allowed to play around with her. It was only a matter of time before she and her boyfriend would break up at this rate and than she would fully belong to him.  
Taking her limp hand into his Levi kissed her knuckles.

"Ohh did I come too early? Or you want me to join you on your meal?"

Out from the corner of Levi's eyes he could see, from the direction of the feet of the bed a woman emerged right out of the wall, or rather out from a black portal.  
The ginger short haired woman wore in the human realm you would call it a extremely slutty outfit. It looked basically like nothing more than black pair of seducing lingerie along with straps and a garter belt and very high heeled black boots. She wore deep almost blood red lipsticks and in the same color had her long sharp nails colored. The most different thing from a human was however her pair of two small horns sticking out of her head along with her black demonic wings on her back growing out and her black thin demonic tail to finish it off. She was a succubus.

"Petra... so it was you doing all of this? I should have seen it coming." Levi growled, glaring daggers at her.

Levi despised her. You could never trust her. If she wanted something she would try to get her hands on it, even if she needed to play dirty to obtain it so be it. And mostly her desired objective to have was the raven haired man himself.  
Petra chuckled amused and made her way up to Levi. Her hands reached out to him, softly caressing his cheeks while Levi made no move at all.

"Levi my dear what did you expect? If my fiancé disappears to the human realm for no reason I had to see what he is doing. But be on no alert I don't mind if you have a few mistresses as long as I am number one that is~"

Levi slapped her hands away and rolled his eyes.

"You aren't my fiancé because I wanted it. Our relatives decided this."

Pouting and faking she was hurt Petra rubbed her hands. Instead of continuing to pursue Levi her attention shifted to the sleeping naked woman on the bed and walking to her instead.

"Because our kind of pure bloods is dying out Levi. We need to reproduce."

"I can make heirs with the other succubus woman too. They are not less inferior to us pure bloods if trained well."

Levi followed Petra with his eyes as she went to Hanji and looked down at her from up close.

"But she is a human and not even one of us. And average..."

"You are annoying Petra. Leave me alone or is there a reason you are still here?"

"I miss your touch. You avoid me since months. What does she have that I don't have? Her breasts are small, her looks are average or less and she looks like no fun if honestly." Petra said sadly.

Levi groaned and jumped up from the bed, making his way up to Petra with annoyance. Grabbing her arm with a strong grip he pulled her away from Hanji.

"If I fuck you senseless will you shut up than and get out!?"

"Ah! Of course!" She sounded so happy. "BUT WAIT!" Freeing herself from his grip she went back to Hanji and spread one of the brunette's legs to give Levi a good view of his human woman. "Don't you want to finish your job first? If you leave her all defenseless like this some other Incubus could appear and take her~"

Levi's eyes glowed dangerously ice blue and in a matter of seconds he had ripped her dirty hands away from Hanji.

"Don't touch her! She is mine! And only mine am I making myself clear here Petra!"

His grip tightened up extremely tight. If Petra were a human her bones would be since long broken already.

"Yes, my lord." She looked pleased what he did with her.

In fact she was a succubus loving any kind of treatment. BDSM was her kink and love. Especially if it was from him.

"Good. I am the one becoming King and you are nothing more than a lowly Succubus which thinks she can become Queen. Get this already in your head."

Opening a portal himself Levi dragged her out of Hanji's room himself. But before he left for a short while he put a barrier over Hanji. If someone would try to get close to Hanji while he was away he would find out right away and kill the person whoever it is.

Seemed like he had to visit the current king of the demon realm later to know what exactly happened to Hanji.

* * *

"Uncle what is the meaning of this!?"

Levi had finished his annoying business with Petra and burst now in the throne room Kenny was sitting in. He was surrounded by many succubus like usual, damn not satiable guy. He even had his favorite however. The somewhat Queen you could call her at the moment. A blond succubus with no pure blood called Traute. He never produced any heir however with her and so Levi as his nephew was next in line.

"Levi! What is your problem!? Why are you bursting in here like this? And why are you looking like a human?" Kenny asked.

"Tch." With a snap of his fingers Levi's appearance changed and his demonic look appeared.

He wore black pants now with black shoes, no shirt showing off his muscles but a long black coat was trapped over his body, perfectly fitting to his black raven hair. He had two big and sharp Capricorns horns on his head and a very long demon tail. His nails were sharp and deadly now.

"Satisfied now uncle? Now answer my question. Why are you sending Petra after me to watch me?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and pushed the other succubus woman away from him to be able to get up from his throne and walk up to his nephew slowly.

"So the woman blabbered. Useless succubus."

"Not the answer of my question." Levi glared at him.

"You act not how a soon to be King should behave. That's why." Was Kenny's simple reply. "Disappearing into the human realm instead of making a heir and get your future Queen pregnant already. Instead I find you playing around with a human woman which took all your interest it seems."

"Petra is NOT my Queen Kenny."

"Oh than who is? That human? Don't make me laugh she is dating another human right?"

"For now. And no I didn't say I would force her to be one of us. But in fact maybe I should." Levi smirked finding the idea interesting now.

"If she survives that is Levi." Kenny laughed. "Because you disappeared I had to find out a way what you are doing in the human realm. So I send out Petra to give cheating humans nightmares and toy around with them a little. If they would survive after 7days they were free if not than they would simply die. If I made enough chaos I might find the humans you visit and have contact with. How could I know you only ever visit one single human as your sex toy."

Levi's eyes widened. It was truth soon after Levi disappeared into the human realm and lived there mostly just to get away from Petra, the serial killer murders started. Most likely Petra found out about Hanji and removed Levi's seal to get her into the nightmare just like all these other humans. In short it was Levi's fault Hanji was suffering and could die.

"You bastard."

"How does it feel to be the reason you might loose your human toy? But don't worry if she survives the 7th day she will be free just like anyone else."

Levi grit his teeth and charged at Kenny, gripping him by his neck, his nails digging into his skin already, trying to strangle his uncle.  
Kenny however wasn't scared. He grinned at Levi even to piss him off even more.

"Levi my dear boy, even if you kill me it won't change a thing. I will stop the serial killer series. We got Hanji after all. If she survives I will let you even allow to make her your Queen if she can bear me a heir. If she dies during these 7days you will take Petra as your Queen with no refusal. How does that sound? Do you have enough trust to put your very own life into that of a mere humans you just met a few days ago?"

Levi grit his teeth knowing he had no way to run. Both options were risky for him but he would rather take the risk than loose right away.

"I will believe in Hanji. She's a way smarter human than Petra as succubus which only thinks about getting laid."

Letting go of Kenny he stepped away and left the throne room. He needed to go back to the human and realm and wake Hanji up. Without him breaking the spell she would sleep forever like sleeping beauty.

Besides he could need some loving time with Hanji to get into a better mood and get Hanji into a better mood hopefully too.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to Hanji's apartment his appearance changed back to look like a normal human. Removing the barrier around her he climbed into bed on top of her. He could just take her while she slept without her knowing anything just like other Incubus did. However there was no fun in it. A lifeless body was no fun.

"I'm sorry Hanji... this is all my fault you are in this mess."

Levi kissed her neck until mark was left on her before he put her under her comfortable warm blanket and lied down next to her with nothing on than a pair of boxers for him. He hated doing it but he had to manipulate her memories a bit to explain the sudden missing hours she slept. Touching her forehead his hand was glowing green and a big magic circle appeared below his hand. He would rewrite her memories in a way to make her think he put her into a warm bath and took care of her. After she was mostly dry she took a short nap and he joined her until she woke up which would be now.  
As soon as he removed his hand from her, Hanji started shifting in her sleep. Seconds later her eyes fluttered open and she blushed being eye to eye with Levi who held her close to him while watching her.

"Feeling better a little?"

"What did we do after the bath..." Hanji blushed remembering what they did.

"Cuddle and you took a little nap while I took one next to you too." Levi explained and kissed her lips.

Smiling satisfied against her soft lips as he felt her resign and kiss back. Good girl. Forget about your boyfriend already.

"To answer your question yes I feel better. I feel like I slept really long and cleared my mind a little."

"Glad to hear that."

Levi's hands sneaked lower between her legs making her giggle and gasp as he started rubbing gently between her folds and over her clit.

"Levi... don't... I am... Moblit..."

Levi clicked his tongue. She was still thinking over that guy.

"He wants to chain you down with marriage and force you to give up your job and work for a brat instead. I will be blunt here." His hand stopped moving. "I would never do this to you. Hanji be mine and break up with your boyfriend."

Hanji sighed feeling her heart betray her mind. Her mind told her to stay with Moblit but her heart was already stolen by Levi.  
He stole it almost completely already.

"I... don't know... I want you to continue but I am in a relationship..."

Levi sighed and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Think about it. I can wait for a little longer but I won't give up."

His words made her blush a deep shade of red.

"Why me?"

She had to know if she ever wanted to reach a conclusion. Why pursue her? She was average and nothing to run after unlike other woman. Better woman for him with better looks than her.

"I don't know. Probably because you are different. The way you are thinking and talked over your work. You never made a move on me for sex but rather push me away. Usually the woman only lust over my body and looks. "

Levi explained and having not even to lie there. In his realm all succubus were after him to have a taste of his body and drink from his sperm. They were fine if they would be only one of his many mistresses, while on the other hand Hanji would never accept such a outcome. They all wanted to be the next Queen but Hanji didn't even knew about this and still started to fall for him.

"Yet you pursue me to sleep with you every time we meet. Isn't this a contradiction"

Hanji turned around to face him and puffed her cheeks.  
At this Levi couldn't disagree with more.

"I suppose so but I am not always the best with words. So actions are easier for me to use."

He was about to lean in to kiss her again but Hanji placed her hand in front of his face, so all his lips could touch was her palm.

"Let's not do this now. No sex I mean."

Damn she was difficult. Levi suspected if he wanted her to belong to him he had to show her something else than his good bed skills.  
It was already getting dark by now which gave Levi an idea. Removing himself from Hanji he got out of bed and started to get dressed.  
Hanji observed him a little confused until Levi turned back around to her and crossed his arms over his chest as if waiting for her to do something obviously.

"You wanted to not do anything in the bed so stop checking my good looking ass out and move yours out of bed and get dressed. We will go out somewhere I have in mind."

"I didn't stare at your ass!"

Hanji stammered and quickly moved out of bed to get dressed and to stop herself from looking at his sexy ass. Damn and him figuring her out.

After both of them were dressed Hanji more than just a bit was out of words to find a very expensive and cool looking black motorcycle standing. Taking a second helmet out he threw one at her.

"Here put this on. We will take a ride somewhere really nice."

Hanji catches the helmet and a big exciting grin spread over her face.

"This is amazing! You never told me you come to me with THIS! If I would have known I would have asked you to let me ride with you since long!"

Levi smirked seeing her all excited and hyper. Getting on his motorcycle Levi patted behind himself and felt Hanji take her seat and move her arms around his torso.

"Hold on tight, got it?"

Turning the engine on Hanji squealed. The sound was even more amazing than the look of the motorcycle. The deep engine sound which would make many guys skip a beat and Hanji's too was beyond expectations.

"Where are we going?" Hanji asked curious.

"It's a surprise. I'm showing you one of my favorite spots. Will you trust me?"

Looking behind himself Levi waited for her reply. Seeing her nod he smirked and put on his own helmet.

Holding tightly on Levi they drove off into the night.

Levi drove through the whole city extremely fast and way over the speed limit.

"Levi aren't you a little too fast?" Hanji yelled to get heard over the load motorcycle.

"So what? It's fun, right?"

Instead of slowing down Levi speed up even more and dodged one car after another with ease.

"Yahoooo!"

Hanji practically yelled behind Levi. She clearly enjoyed the fast ride and encouraging Levi only to to go full speed through the city and even passing a red light without caring. He had the skills to do so. Even if the police would try to stop him he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

The lights from the city were passed one after another from them until they were out of the city and Levi drove up a hill with a simple country road. From city buildings they passed now trees and bushes, going more and more up. In the end Levi made a turn into a smaller off road path which went even higher up the mountain. It became rather a mountain instead of a small hill wherever they were going.

Reaching a plateau Levi stopped as the road ended as well. Turning off the engine he took off his helmet and let out a deep breath. The air was much better here instead of the filled city, which sometimes smelled like a filled pigsty.

"We're here my little secret spot."

Climbing down his bike Hanji took her helmet off as well and looked around. A few streetlights around the plateau showed where the edge of the mountain would be along with a wooden fence closing off the area to have no one fall off the mountain by accident.

"I didn't even know this place did exist... it looks like a viewing spot."

"Actually it is."

Holding his hand out Levi quietly asked her if she would take it. Hesitating at first Hanji took it and placed her hand into his.

Instantly Levi pulled her with him closer to the fence and the edge of the mountain grinning satisfied how comical almost Hanji's face lit up, with a big goofy smile and her eyes sparkling now in awe over the view he was showing her.

Below them was the whole city spread out with all of its glowing lights, giving a mesmerizing view for Hanji to see.

"Promised too much?" Levi asked as he watched her.

He never once let go of Hanji's hand, holding it in a gentle grip while his other hand rested inside his pocket to stay warm. She was cute he thought.

"It's beautiful. I never saw the city like this from so high up and never at night. It looks almost magical."

"Yeah, it does and it is quiet. Usually not many people are here which I prefer. I dislike crowded places." Levi said while he watched the busy city with her.

"It's almost like we are some kind of King and Queen, looking down at our kingdom from a castle or something."

Hanji said jokingly, not even noticing how Levi's expression changed shortly, his eyes widened wide, looking at her now instead of the scenery spread out in front of him. A smile tucking up his lips while he managed to lace their fingers together and hold her hand properly.

"Maybe I will make you my queen after all.."

"Huh?" Hanji blushed turning her head around as soon as she felt their fingers gently intertwined together. "Did you just now say something?"

"I did but I won't repeat myself."

His gaze changed back to the city even as his brown haired companion started to complain and demanded him to tell her.  
Releasing her fuzzing wasn't going to stop, Levi let go of her hand to reposition it, grabbing into her messy ponytail and pulling her downwards forcefully until he was able to reach her lips with his own and shut her up.

Her eyes widened in shock, unable to move and just finding herself melting slowly into the kiss. Maybe it was the romantic scenery's fault as well but Hanji found herself responding to his kiss, her hands moved to his chest gripping his jacket while he had pulled her body closer to his own, using his free hand to move it around her waist.

Successfully shutting Hanji up even after they separated again for oxygen, Levi looked at her face being cutely decorated by a rosy red color and half lit eyes giving the look as if wanting more.

"Hanji want to do something exciting? Some experiment you could call it?"

"What do you mean?"

Mysteriously Levi leaned over close to her right ear and whispered.

"On our first night together you told me you had not many positions tried out. But you are a curious woman, clearly wanting to try everything out and be 'free'. There are some trees and bushes to our right.. want me to let you experience your first outdoor sex? No one is here besides us and it's pitch black dark outside too. Say it. What do you want to do?"

* * *

Hanji couldn't believe on what she had agreed on.

But something in her mind clicked and she couldn't refuse as he told her to stop thinking for tonight. Forget the consequences and rules and just listen to her heart and freely decide to do what she wants to do and how she wants to life her life.

And truth to be told her heart wanted Levi.

Raced for Levi.

Made her think only about Levi, being on a drug to even temporary block out all her fights, all her arguing, all her conversations with Moblit.

Because lately whenever she saw him only bad memories were created while Levi opened doors for her Moblit never would have done or think about proposing. He was a good guy. He truly was. But the difference was she was not! She was dirty and a bad woman. Levi was dirty and a bad man. That's why they fit. And only now Hanji released this as he had pressed her body against a tree trunk behind the bushes to cover them well along with the darkness.

They kissed hungrily full of lust and a tiny bit of fear to get caught along with an amount of excitement Hanji had never felt before. And she loved it.

Opening her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse Levi revealed her plain white bra to him. So innocent trying to deceive herself over what she truly was.

No time to remove it Levi simply pushed the thing up, freeing her two round breasts to the cold night ear. Cupping one in his hand he latched out on the other with his warm mouth sucking hard down on it.  
Hanji mewled her hands locking around his neck and pulling him close while caressing down his undercut.  
Switching sides Levi gave both sides the same treatment until he had enough of squeezing them or toy around with her hard nipples. The cold air on her wet with his saliva covered breasts made her shiver and got her even more excited and wet in other places.

Maybe Levi could read her mind but his hands opened her belt already and he pulled down her pants along with her underwear without much ceremony.

Levi himself even was positive surprised as he stuck two fingers between her legs to feel her tripping wet already.

"Isn't someone very excited down there?"

Looking into her brown eyes he saw her little shy yet pleasured expression directed at him. Shy for getting found out over how much she enjoyed this and pleasured because of his fingers rubbing circles over her wet clit.

"Such a bad and dirty woman. Come here shitty glasses~"

With his seducing deep voice he lured her to him while he leaned up as well until he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands moved around his neck again, digging her nails into his black leather jacket while he fingered her with two fingers easily, a third one asking to join but not yet able to make it in.

Only muffled groans escaped her mouths because of Levi silencing her with passionate kisses. She let out a small cry as soon as he succeed to get his third finger in. It became very hard to move them all inside of her. Her tighten up insides and closing walls around his fingers due to her getting closer orgasm didn't help either.

Good Levi thought and with a few more trusts along with his thumb abusing her clit again she came with a muffled moan thanks to his suffocating kissing.  
She came so hard she felt all wobbly for a moment and whimpered as Levi pulled out. He licked his fingers making Hanji blush extremely red while she grabbed onto him for support.

"You need a moment to recover?"

Hanji shook her head while her eyes traveled down to his visible big bulge in his black pants.

"What are you thinking, shitty glasses?"

"Uhm well.. I never actually... tried out to suck on-"

Levi interrupted her, snickering devilish. "You want to suck on my dick? Than go ahead Hanji. If you want to do something than do it. I won't stop you. I am not like him remember that."

Giving her a shorter more tender kiss Levi just stood there watching her how she went down on her knees and reach out for his belt.  
Opening his belt she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear a little down to free his already very hard and long erection.

It was longer than Moblit's was her first thought along with the question how this could fit in her mouth and if she would be even able to give him a proper blowjob.

"Is my size making you this speechless? Nothing won't happen if you just stare at it. Try using your hands or tongue."

Hearing him give her instructions to the obvious made Hanji embarrassed.

"I-I know that! Don't rush me!"

Pouting at him for a moment her attention went back to the little Levi or big Levi in his case?

Whatever the case she run her fingers over his shaft to feel the texture curiously before she closed him up with her whole hand to pump him.

She was clumsy, average at best but it was her first time too. Levi found it cute how she was shyly starting to use her tongue along with her hands. Levi decided to guide her a little on her way to learn how to do it properly. With his fingers he massaged her scalp telling her she was doing a not so bad job which gave her the needed input to grow bolder in her actions. Exploring his whole length she knew what she had to do next. Levi watched her amused how she was building up her courage to try to take him into her mouth.

"It will be fine. Do it slowly and carefully and try not to gag." He instructed in an encouraging manner while his fingers continued kneading her scalp.

Feeling his tip being engulfed by her warm mouth and slowly more and more of his length went in until Hanji felt full, Levi let out a shudder. Her warm insides of her mouth felt good even from a beginner.

"Move. You did good so far."

Backing his hips up a little before trusting his hips forward slowly again he motioned for her to move which she carefully did then.  
They fell into a slow rhythm of Hanji getting used to it while sucking and letting her tongue twirl around his length.

Levi sighed feeling good but it wouldn't be enough to make him cum. She only managed to take in part of his length. Seems like if he wanted to come he had to help a little out again.

"Hanji... I will guide you a little."

Taking her head in a not too tight grip he started to move her head along his trust of his hips in a faster manner. Seeing she was able to handle it Levi decided to teach her how to deep throat. Angling her head right he trusted suddenly his whole length into her mouth.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes and she let out a groan. The vibration from her voice on his length pleased Levi well and he just continued guiding her head to meet up his deep throat trusts. Only a few trusts later Levi emptied his whole load down her throat and he pulled himself out of her and let go of her head.  
Hanji was coughing while her mouth was covered in her saliva and a string of his semen was running down her chin what she was not able to shallow.

"You were amazing in making me come"

Levi praised Hanji and wenr down on his kneees in front of her to kiss the top of her head. Next he made her look up at him as soon as she stopped coughing and kissed her forehead from there her big nose while he cleaned her face from his sperm gently with his thumb.

"Such a good girl gets a reward."

Lifting her easily up as he moved his arms below her legs, Levi held her up into the air and positioned her entrance aligned with his already hard getting member again.  
He rubbed him over her entrance, wetting the both of them and making Hanji moan loudly. Her back was leaning against the tree trunk while her arms clung tightly around his neck.  
Entering her only a few moments later Hanji hissed in pleasure having hardly any time to get used to him. From the start he trusted hard and deep inside her. Her nails dug and scraped against his black jacket or his skin overwhelmed from pleasure which only worsened as his head found her breasts again and he started sucking and biting down on one of her nipples.

The mix of pleasure and pain along with the excitement and fear of getting caught drove Hanji crazy and she came very hard. She had to bite her lip to not scream loudly, tasting the metal taste of blood on the corner of her lips now. Levi however just trusted more inside her, riding out her orgasm until he came deeply inside here. His hot liquid filling her up to the brink. Even Levi was panting now being more than satisfied.

He grimaced only as he noticed she was bleeding a little because she had bitten her lip. Letting her down on her legs again Levi licked the corner of mouth and removed the blood.

"Idiot, you hurt yourself."

Keeping her steady since he noticed her shaking legs, Levi just held her close to his body and protect her bare front from the cold night air.

"Did you like this experiment Hanjj?"

"Yes..." she mumbled into the crack of her neck she was resting her head on.

"I'm glad to hear that. We will rest for a while here before I drop you off to your apartment."

"... you can stay over the remaining night if you want"

Hanji offered which Levi gladly took. Secretly Hanji was glad as well because who knows what would happen if she slept.

"Don't worry Hanji. I will stay the whole night and protect you. No nightmare or curse can get you if you are close to me."

And he meant any word he said. No one would dare to lay a finger on her. Not before fighting him and he was one of the strongest demons existing in his realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping peacefully Hanji had no idea Levi watched her closely instead of sleeping.

As soon as she had fallen asleep on her own and entered the nightmare world Levi used his spell to put her into a even deeper sleep. Unable for her to wake up whatever he was doing Levi could turn back into his Incubus form right next to her.

"Now then let me see what is happening in your dream, Hanji."

Placing one of his hands over her eyes they started to glow. Using a spell while he had his own eyes closed he could see what she was seeing, using her own eyes as his own.

He saw the walls, the town which was surrounded from them along with big monsters walking around in the distance Hanji was observing closely. Getting an understanding of the situation Hanji was in, he continued watching her every step. In the worst case he could make a move inside her nightmare and protect her or wake her up by force.

But for now she seemed to be fine and doing a great job defeating one titan monster after another. Levi was quite surprised over her strength she displayed as mere human.

How much stronger would she get if he would make her his queen?

He could only imagine but Levi already bet now she would be stronger than most demons in his world.

He kept an eye on her until the bell from the bell tower started to ring signaling Levi to get out of her nightmare view and remove his sleeping spell on her. She already started stirring in her sleep as Levi turned back into his human form and not a moment too late. Her eyes fluttered open seeing Levi sitting near her at the edge of the bed, his hand was holding hers.

"Morning Hanji."

Her smile disappeared quickly on her face sadly.

"I had another nightmare... if the rumors are real I still have a few days to survive..."

Levi scratched the back of his head debating what to do or say next to her. He had to choose his words wisely.

"Look Hanji if the rumors are truth I bet you can survive it. You look like a tough woman to me. Or aren't you not?"

"Oh am I to you?" Hanji asked. "What makes you think so?"

Moving up to her Levi pointed at her arms.

"Your grip around my neck as we did it was extremely strong. And your nails did duck even into my skin a little and not only into my jacket." Turning his back to her Levi showed her his light scratching marks he had clearly from her on his body.

"Ah- sorry.." Hanji's cheek flamed up but Levi didn't seemed to mind it.

"Shitty glasses you may have a shitty eye sight but you have lots of other qualities like what is in that brain of yours." He flicked her forehead teasingly making her pout and rub the area now he had flicked.

"That hurts!"

"You will survive shitty glasses. Want something to eat or drink?"

Changing the subject Levi decided she might probably be hungry.

"I would like a cup of tea to calm my nerves a little after this nightmare again. The way you make tea is really good and it has a nice aroma. It tastes way better than if I set tea on."

"That's called skills Hanji. But I can teach you at some point how to make a proper tea. For the tea leaves sake as well to get used the way they deserved to."

At this Hanji grunted. "Tea addict."

"I heard that. Don't temp me to poison your tea."

He said from the distance of where the small kitchen area was located in her room. Her apartment only had two rooms. A bathroom and a bedroom which was living and dinning room as well in one and in the far other side was a small kitchen area.

"But aren't you punishing your beloved tea than if you poison it?"

Hanji shot back challenging and smirked. By now she was sitting cross legged in her bed to watch and talk to him properly.

"Touché." Levi resigned and focused on making their tea.

While Levi was busy Hanji checked her phone and being almost relieved to have not missed any calls or messages from Moblit. She would have to make a decision soon. If she breaks up with Moblit and tells him she cheated on him or just tells him the truth and want to stay with Moblit... but.. looking up from her phone and into the direction of Levi she deep down knew already her answer.

* * *

After they were done eating Levi took a shower along with Hanji together. Hanji yelped as he suddenly appeared in her shower.

"Levi what are you doing here!? You said I should take a shower first while you clean up-"

"Already done cleaning up. So I decided to clean up myself now." he interrupted her.

Moving up to her Levi sneaked his hands around her slim waist from behind and kissed her neck an from there down her shoulder plates.

"I don't know if this is cleaning up..."

Hanji smiled feeling Levi just hold her close to him while the warm water run down their bodies.

"Getting more dirty and afterwards cleaning up would be an option too shitty glasses..." His smirking lips were pressed on her back.

Hanji gasped feeling his already hard erection press against her from behind.

"Levi..."

"What? I am doing nothing... yet."

"Levi!" Hanji tried to turn around but Levi wouldn't let her. He sneaked his hand lower between her legs.

"Did you clean properly down there? I might have to do through full examination and clean you up myself."

Hanji whimpered placing her hands against the bathroom wall to keep herself balanced while Levi 'checked' how clean she was.  
Taking a sponge in his other hand Levi began washing her upper body. Rubbing the soft sponge over her breasts gently, than lower to her stomach and her thighs and down to her legs until he moved behind to her ass. Squeezing her ass Hanji moaned and blushed deeply

"Clean freak." Hanji sighed and chuckled.

He was certainly gently with his work to clean her up. As his fingers entered her however his cleaning was over.

"Hmm very wet already~"

"You are teasing too much Levi! Just put it in already."

A devil smirk plastered on his face from behind her while he removed his fingers and pulled her into the right position.

"Ass more out and spread your legs more to have a steady balanced foot standing and place your arms on the wall to keep yourself steady. I won't hold back but I don't want to see you slip and fall down."

Ordering her arounf Levi held her in place before he entered her with no hesitation. His instructions were good Hanji noticed quickly, feeling herself keep a good stance while Levi hammered into her with no mercy.  
He didn't hold back this time exactly like Levi had warned her. Warm water running down their bodies while they fell into a fast rhythm. Deep and fast trusts Levi pushed into her and driving her over the edge. Levi had her pressed so tightly against himself and the wall, giving her no room to escape him either.  
Screaming his name Hanji came loudly soon after and dirtying both of them again.

"Such a good girl. You are the best."

Levi leaned over and turned her head to the side until he was able to capture her lips.

* * *

After they showered for real this time Levi had to leave and Hanji found herself sitting alone in her little apartment.  
All was quiet until her doorbell rang. Thinking it would be Levi again Hanji quickly buttoned up her shirt to look somewhat proper and went for the door.

"Levi did you forget any- everyone!?"

At her doorstep stood not Levi but her best friends Nanaba, Rico, and even Mikasa.

"Who is Levi?"

Rico asked while Mikasa looked confused. Only Nanaba seemed to have an idea and stared at Hanji shocked.

"Ahaha t-the new neighbor. He wanted some help and I lend him a screwdriver!" Nanaba raised her eyebrows in confusion but Hanji shook her head only quickly and stepped aside to let her friends in "Anyway come in, come in! Mikasa you must be tired standing around there with your big belly. How far are you now?"

"7th month." Mikasa went in first followed by Rico.

They instantly went to Hanji's living and bedroom, while Nanaba stayed in the hallway with Hanji.

"Your one night stand was here!?" The blond whispered.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Hanji hissed, placing her index finger over her mouth in a panic. Luckily her two friends didn't seem to have heard them. "It's complicated."

"This much I can see. Later you will tell me what is going on." Nanaba said in a serious tone before walking away to the others.

Hanji just wanted to follow her as her doorbell rang a second time.

"Again? Seriously.."

Not thinking much this time Hanji opened her door but revealing this time really a handsome short raven haired man.

"LEVI!?"

She said way too loudly, putting her hands over mouth upon releasing it. Shit. Shit shit.

"Sorry, I forgot my jacket with my phone and house key in your room. I know where I have dropped them before I joined you in the shower. I will just quickly get it."

Informing her Levi already stepped past her to retrieve his stuff much to the horror of Hanji, trying to stop him.

"You can't right now."

"Why? And why are you whispering?" Levi asked making his way still to her room.

"I have my friends... over..."

Hanji finished to say but it was too late. Levi had pushed open the leaned closed door already and was greeted by three pairs of utter confused woman.  
Levi froze with the same confused expression on his face until Hanji appeared from behind him.

"Hanji who is this guy?" Rico was the first to ask while pointing at the guy.

"The neighbor! Remember I told you. He did bring me the tools back he did lend from me and noticed he had forgotten his jacket here."

Laughing nervously Hanji spotted his black leather jacket on the chair and quickly retrieved it to push it at him.

"Neighbor?" Mikasa asked with one raised eyebrow. She clearly did not believe it.

"Thanks for your help Hanji. I am sorry I bothered your meeting with your friends."

Nodding at the women to signal his leave he already turned around while Hanji went after him.

"W-well good luck with renovating your place Levi."

Hanji said loudly, in hope this time her friends did hear her to add to her lie. This whole situation was a disaster.

Unfortunately Levi found the situation rather amusing instead of bad. He was calm and unreadable than usual, now standing at her doorstep outside again.

"Neighbor? This was the best lie you could come up with?"

Levi asked in a whisper as Hanji joined him outside, holding her door closed even so her friends were unable to see them anymore even if they decided to peak through the hallway at them.

"Shut up. It worked and this s all which matters."

"See you later neighbor then."

Leaning upwards Levi peaked her lips quickly just to tease her before he turned around and left. Leaving a speechless Hanji behind because he took her again off guard.  
Walking back inside she readied herself for whatever questions her friends would bombard her now.  
The brunette found them all sitting on her bed comfortably as she returned.

"So what's up with this guy Hanji?" Rico asked looking at her skeptical.

"He's my neighbor?"

Sitting down next to them Hanji felt Nanaba and Rico grabbing her at each side and pushing her backwards to lie down on her bed next to them.

"You were always a bad liar Hanji. Now the real answer. Who is Levi exactly?"

Even Mikasa stared at her with glaring and intimidating eyes. She hated liars.

"Tell us Hanji."

"You have no room to escape Hanji. Tell the others too." Nanaba suddenly said.

"Wait you know already!?" Rico and Mikasa blurred out.

"All of you others were busy.. where is Nifa anyway?" Hanji asked,

"Her Grandmother is in the hospital and so couldn't come." Nanaba informed her and sighed.

"And why are you all anyway here?"

Asking another question she eyed her friends confused and narrowed her eyes as they all turned quiet and started to look away. "Ok, if you want to know who Levi is you all tell me now why you are here."

Hanji demanded and sat back up into a sitting position. With crossed arms over her chest she stared at them all now and waited.  
Mikasa was rubbing her already big baby belly and resigned first.

"Moblit send us to you. He said he was worried over you but could not himself check up on you and asked us to go instead. Did you two fight? If you are sick Moblit will always throw away his work and put you at priority."

Grimacing Hanji groaned.

"I don't need a babysitter even more after what he's doing... and yes we did fight. I am not his object what he can own." Hanji said between gritted teeth.  
Her anger filling her body. Balling up her fists Hanji took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What do you mean Hanji? Explain us what happened. We want to help you."

Her friends pushed her, worried now.  
And so Hanji told them.

"Okay. As you all know Moblit wants to marry me and wants me to bear his baby. Best would be as fast as possible because his parents wants his son have a family finally. He told his parents nothing about me and how I feel about this. He rather said I would approve of it... we argued again over it and over Levi... which is another problem. I.. made a mistake a few days ago and I had a one night stand with Levi..."

As the words were out everyone besides Nanaba were in shock.

"Wait but if he is a one night stand why is he here again?" Rico asked.

Hanji shrugged.

"It happened again... Moblit acts out of his mind and Levi did listen to my problems. He's like someone which understands me and supports me. He isn't trying to bend me into something I am not. I think I am falling in love with Levi..."

Mikasa was the only one looking disappointed at Hanji for what she is doing to Moblit. Nanaba and Rico were looking more understanding to her.

"Break up with Moblit then. If this Levi guy is serious with you, you should either take him if you love him or stay with Moblit and kick Levi out. But you must decide soon now and clear this lie up. You own this much Moblit as well." Nanaba said in which Hanji knew her friend was right.

"I know. I have to make a decision... and I think I will have to break up with Moblit. It's not working out. Our minds of the future are too different. He wants a family now and I want to wait and focus on my career. I feel like not marrying at all if it means chaining me down and taking me away from my work is not okay. I am not a housewife Moblit thinks or his parents think they could change me into." Hanji tried to explain herself.

She made up her mind. She would meet Moblit as soon as possible and tell him everything. She does not want to be forgiven but break out of this relationship.

"Want us to stay close when you tell him to be there for you?" Rico offered knowing talks like this could be hard.

"No, but that is nice of you all. I must do this on my own. But I will call Moblit now while I have the courage to do so with you all here. Thank you everyone really."

They all smiled at her and watched Hanji take out her phone. She blushed embarrassed as she had Levi's image still on her screen and had forgotten to close it. Now all her friends saw Levi and his abs flirting with her with his training image.

"Oh my my you have a good taste Hanji~" Nanaba smirked at her.

"How good is he in bed from 1 to 10 and 10 being the best." Rico said next.

"Guys I wanted to call Moblit not talk over Levi!" Clicking the image away quickly, Hanji was as red as a tomato as she was searched for Moblit's number. "A-and... he's... good better than Moblit more I won't say."

"Ok this means he is a 10." Mikasa said in a matter of fact tone. Making the other two girls giggle.

"Now quiet and be serious here. I am calling him." Hanji ordered and they all turned quiet.

The phone was ringing and she waited. It took a while until Moblit finally picked up his phone.

"Yes, Moblit speaking."

"Moblit it's me Hanji. I am feeling better and U think it is time we need to talk about us. If you are ok with it can we meet today? Could you visit me? Or should we meet somewhere else up."

There was a long pause on the other line and Hanji wasn't even sure if Moblit did hear her. She was about to say it to him a second time until all of a sudden he answered.

"I can come over to you after work if this is ok with you, Hanji."

"Yes, it is. I will see you then there..."

"Yes, see you there then..."

There were no words of love between each other anymore. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Another thing which never happened before and proved Hanji she is doing the right thing to end this whole charade for the both of them. Moblit needed someone more fitting as well.

The girls stayed with Hanji for a while longer but the topic shifted more to Mikasa and her soon to be born baby. It wasn't like Hanji disliked children. In fact she loved playing with them or read to them and stuff. But having her own was something else.  
Mikasa let Hanji touch her belly to feel her son kicking. The brunette gasped excited and started rambling over baby facts she knew about what kicks could all mean according to research and so on.

Even Levi became a topic again as well as she received a message on her phone from him, where he asked her if she was alright.  
Her friends forced her to take a picture with them together and send it to him. With the words she is fine but she is busy with her best friends. Teasing him he cannot come over Nanaba said as they send the message to him. A payback to his flirty image they all saw. Hanji laughed a lot with them and she was so glad to have them. Accepting her as well for who she was and not judging her too much.

Nanaba drove them all home, especially Mikasa as the girls had to go and Hanji was left alone until Moblit would come in about one hour.  
The last hour Hanji spend cleaning up a little and make her bed and changed into some other clothes. She combed her hair and put them finally back up into her messy ponytail.  
Reaching the kitchen she found a package of the black tea Levi had always used along with a little note on it.

_'Trick to not ruin tea:_  
_1\. Always use tea leaves and not the pressed bags. It's a crime._  
_2\. Make sure you won't let the tea get too strong and watch the time closely or the aroma is ruined. About 4minutes only for this tea._  
_\- Levi'_

Reading the note Hanji smiled, having suddenly the urge to drink some black tea. Maybe she could need some to stay calm and collected while talking to Moblit.  
Barely finished in time and following Levi's instructions her doorbell rang. Rushing to the door she got greeted by Moblit. He was quiet mostly and only let a small smile show on his face as he saw her.

"Hey Hanji, It's good to see you feeling better..."

"Yes, let's sit down. I have made some tea."

Getting inside Moblit sat down across from her at her little table she had in her room.  
Placing a cup for Moblit down with fresh brewed black tea in she sat down across from him.

"Thanks."

Taking a sip Moblit was surprised how good it tasted. Usually Hanji wasn't the best with making tea but this one in particularly was extremely good.

"Is it good?" Hanji asked to break the otherwise never ending silence.

"Ah y-yes. I am surprised. Did someone teach you some tricks because.. usually.. this is really good what I want to say, Hanji." Moblit tried to find the right words without sounding rude.

"Thanks. And yes, someone gave me some tips." Hanji showed a short little smile and took a sip from her own tea before she placed the cup down and decided it was time to talk.

"Moblit I have to confess a few things to you. I cannot keep it forever from you and you deserve to know."

Hanji said in a serious tone while looking up at him. She needed to face him along with her lies and be all honest with him. No more lies. No more hiding and looking away.  
Moblit gulped. Somehow he didn't liked where this was going.

"What is it? I mean we were here to talk and I wanted to talk to you again over what happened a few days ago and the future.. it's not like my feelings for you did change in any way believe me, Hanji I still-" Moblit reached out over the table to hold her hand she had been resting onto. But Hanji pulled away after he tried to hold them, making his heart sink.

"Don't Moblit."

"I am sorry over what I did. And I am sorry if I cornered you-"

"MOBLIT!"

Raising her voice Moblit turned quiet.

"Listen to me Moblit and listen closely to what I am going to tell you." Taking a deep breath to prepare herself Hanji finally spoke out the words she needed to get out since the last few days. "I cheated on you Moblit."

This sentence alone was enough for Moblit to drop his cup onto the table and spilling it's whole contents on the wooden table now.

"You are joking right!? Tell me this is a joke..."

Hanji shook her head, grimacing.

"I am not. At the day we had our fight... I met on the following day up with my friends at the bar we usually go... they went home while I stayed and I did drink a lot... there I met someone..."

"You met this Levi guy there, right?"

He balled his hands into fists. Just thinking over the raven haired man with his smug smirk on his face and the way his eyes were looking at Hanji made him mad. Now it made however all a lot more sense.

"Yes, Levi..."

"And you were thinking it is a good idea to jump with the next good looking guy in bed just because of this argument we had."

"I can't deny it because this is what happened."

Hanji sighed accepting Moblit to be angry. He had any right to be. "At first I wanted to tell him to not come back, believe me. I wanted it to be a one night stand, a mistake but..."

"But what?"

Moblit asked despite already knowing the answer where this was going.

"We continued to fight and Levi listened.. he gave me the needed understanding and freedom what you didn't gave me. I felt suffocated being put on the spot having to marry you now and be pregnant now. I fell in love with him, Moblit. I love him more than I love you at the moment."

"For how long do you know this guy even!? Are you sure you want to throw away what we had for someone you barely know!?" He spat at her, watching her look down at her tea, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I know. I only know him since a few days but it feels like we are connected. It's crazy but he's like my perfect type..."

Moblit had enough and got up from his seat. He was too hurt and felt too betrayed. He just wanted to be out.

"Moblit! I'm sorry okay! But I cannot control what I feel! You deserve someone better fitting for you."

Hanji got up and yelled after him, she was standing in the hallway while Moblit was already at the door and about to pull the door handle down to leave. His hand stopped, resting at the handle as he looked backwards to her. His expression was bitter and hurt mixed with anger.

"I still want us to be friends Moblit if you can forgive me... just let us not be lovers anymore and break up. Our thinking over the future are too different... okay? I know you need time to forgive me and I am fine with it. Just know I am sorry over how it ended."

"I understand and I cannot say for now. I need some time alone now Hanji."

"Yes. Goodbye Moblit." Hanji muttered as she watched him go.

As soon as her door clicked shut she let out a long breath she had been holding. She felt awful seeing him like this but it was better this way. He needed to know.

"I should clean up the mess on the table..."

* * *

In the meanwhile Levi had no idea over the events which had unfolded a few hours ago.

He wanted to watch over her and stay while she slept for so long until her seventh day was over and she beat the nightmare and was free. It was the least he could do for being at fault to get her even involved into this mess in the first place.

The need to protect her was existing deep inside him, a foreign feeling he never felt before besides the time of his mother's deaths. He was too young to protect her at that time, dying by the hands of a group of exorcists. Luckily for them exorcists were a lot less existing now at the current timeline unlike a few hundreds years ago.  
Pushing old memories aside Levi knocked at her door.

He heard a loud crashing sound inside followed by a curse and grew worried.

"Hanji!?"

Receiving no reply even after calling out for her Levi didn't care anymore and with a strong fast kick broke the door lock. Having demolished the door enough he marched inside. In her room he found a pile of books and a box on the floor along with her big bookshelf and right next to it sitting on the floor was Hanji buried halfway in books. Luckily the bookshelf didn't hit her.

"If this is your idea of cleaning you fail, shitty glasses. What are you doing!?"

Rubbing her head painfully, this would probably get a bump Hanji guessed she adjusted her crocked glasses back properly on her nose and looked up at her visitor. Levi went into focus of her vision again and she gasped.

"Levi!? Wait how did you come in here!?"

"Kicked your door in. I will pay for the repairs don't worry." Bending down next to her the raven haired started freeing her from her book prison until he was able to pull her back on her feet."Can you stand? Anything broken?"

"I'm fine. Nothing kills me this easily." Hanji grinned. Looking past him into the hallway to her front door made her frown "what I can say not for my door."

"Sorry." Levi still held onto her to keep her balanced in case she would fall over. "But it's your fault for making this mess. What in the world were you doing!? And don't tell me it happened because there was a cockroach."

Hanji laughed and pushed herself away from him to get back to her work, starting to pull a box to her and check it's contents before she started picking up books again.

"No, I am sorting out some books I wanted to give Moblit back because they belong to him... it would be not fair to keep them. He technically only lend them to me. I was about to reach a thick book from the top shelf and accidentally I managed to knock the whole shelf over... and you see what mess it created.

"If he let you keep them for long as it seems, why the hurry now to give them all back to your boyfriend?" Levi asked, while lifting the heavy bookshelf back up and assist her into cleaning up this mess. "Besides it is late. You could do this tomorrow."

"I told Moblit the truth earlier and broke up with him." She admitted waiting for his reaction.

Levi placed some books she gave him back into the shelf, saying nothing for a while.  
Hanji looked at him questionable wishing she could read his mind or see his face at least. Was he not happy? Was he happy? What would be his next move.  
Finally turning around Levi stared at her in disbelieve.

"Are you sure? You loved him, right?"

"I did but my feelings changed. This whole fighting and different viewpoints of our future and the continuation of us... I changed."

Explaining herself Hanji observed Levi for any kind of reaction he would show what maybe could tell her what was going on in his head right now.

"Hmm and in what way your feelings changed?"

Approaching her Levi pushed some books aside so he could kneel down in front of her on the floor.

"I felt no love anymore for him?"

"And what are you going to do now?"

Levi continued pushing her with questions.

"This depends how my life will turn out. I want to do something but I don't know if it will happen or not."

Now both were speaking in riddles despite being aware on both sides already what this could mean. Yet both of them didn't made the logical first move and instead decided to continue this silly game.

"How do you want it to turn out? As apologize for destroying your door I will offer my help."

Levi watched her cheeks lightly flush. Even if his expression remained blank and unchanging in the inside he was feeling overjoyed having reached exactly what he wanted. He made her break up with her boyfriend. Finally one obstacle gone and the second one would be gone any moment too.

"You could help actually. Or it is a must you must help me."

"Really?" He faked being surprised. "Tell me what I must do."

"This."

Leaning forward she kissed him. It was a short innocent kiss but Levi just placed his left hand on her left cheek and pulled her back for another kiss. Longer and more intense. Pulling her closer Hanji was now almost sitting on his lap as they adjusted positions. His thumb continued caressing her cheek even after they broke apart shorty for air.

"More?"

Hanji nodded and leaned back in. Her hands found it's way around his neck while they continued to kiss.

"Levi.."

"I know. I will give you all you need and want."

He had her exactly were he wanted her to be. She wanted to be his and only his.

"But I warn you. Don't think about cheating on me." Levi said looking all serious all of a sudden.

Hanji blinked and it took a moment until she cracked up into a laughing fit. She buried her head into his chest even, trying to calm herself but couldn't, leaving Levi sitting there not believing what was just happening.

"What is so funny about!?"

Finally trying to get herself under control she managed to say.

"You made me cheat and you were fine with it. Yet here you are saying I should never cheat on you. Sorry but this is funny." She laughed again. "Why would I even cheat on you if I left Moblit for you?"

"T-that's because you deserved better. That's why I was fine if you cheat on him."

"And you are better?" Hanji chuckled.

"Obviously." Levi rolled his eyes knowing he made himself a grave here.

"Prove it." Hanji smirked challenging at him.

"I was about to shitty glasses if your laughing fit wouldn't have stopped me." Levi growled dangerously however having no effect on Hanji. Levi pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

"No bra?"

He asked being happily surprised to have one layer of clothes less to take off from her.

"It was getting uncomfortable- ahh!"

Hanji let out a whine feeling Levi pinch her nipples almost painfully strong and abusing them in the next moment with his mouth, starting with the one of her left. He was getting impatient and her teasing from earlier deserved a little punishment. Even if Hanji seemed to rather enjoy said punishment.

Their making out session on the floor would have continued with Levi listening to Hanji's sweet complains and moans from her sweet lips if not from the sudden door knocking and elderly woman voice on the other side of the broken door.

"Is everything okay? I am Anna from next door your door seems to be broken and I heard strange noises passing the corridor to my apartment..."

Levi stopped and removed his mouth from Hanji's breast, scowling unhappily at the disturbance. Hanji on the other hand stared with wide eyed at the door and with a inhuman strength Levi didn't suspected from her to receive, pushed Levi away from her in a hurry to get up from his lap, grabbed her shirt and put it on before she hurried to the broken door to explain the situation.  
Levi on the other hand was still in a little shock, getting back up from his fall on his back because he had lost his balance from her push and had fallen over backwards onto the floor.

"Are you kidding me?"

A human just now pushed a demon like him to the ground. Standing up Levi walked up to Hanji and stood behind her to see the elderly woman now as well.

"Ah I see, see. You better fix this door however right in the morning. It's good if you have such a caring handsome boyfriend as I can see. But wait didn't you have always this taller one over?"

Old woman and their gossip needs.

"It didn't work out. I am dating Hanji now. It's nice to meet you ma'm." Levi said answering for Hanji.

"Oh, is that so. I must admit you look more handsome than him so I can understand. During my younger days I had quite the few catches too." The woman laughed and winked at Levi.

"I appreciate the compliment. I will get the door fixed tomorrow, don't worry. So please don't worry and go to your apartment ma'am. Nothing bad happened besides my girlfriend giving me a heart attack for being clumsy."

Levi used smug words practically having the conversation now alone with Anna the elderly woman, leaving Hanji just to look at them.

Hanji felt more than embarrassed over the whole situation.

"Could you stop embarrassing me Levi!" Hanji hissed and pouted at him. "What are we going to do anyway until tomorrow? We hardly can leave it like this or other apartment neighbors might come to ask what is wrong or call the police even."

Hanji had a point and Levi was left thinking over a solution now.

"You don't have much of valuable for a thief to take with to be honest. Most robbers these days go for money, jewelry, a notebook maybe. Anything they can grab and leave in a matter of minutes. Heavy objects like your TV are not on the list." Levi explained and took a look behind himself into her place. "And to keep you out of harm you will sleep at my place for tonight. Than everything is fixed. No one will want to come in or even if someone would they wouldn't get anything from you. Grab your wallet, money, notebook and I think we can go."

"I suppose this could work." Hanji muttered.

"Your boyfriend is right. As long as you are save everything is all right. Well then I should move my old bones to my apartment and get some sleep. Unlike you youngsters being busy most likely all night I have to get my healthy sleepy dose."

Implying knowingly the obvious the elderly woman laughed and left the two finally alone, disappearing in her apartment next door.

"This was close."

Hanji let out a sigh and started collecting her wallet and keys and grabbed her notebook.

To be honest Levi kinda had the feeling the woman did know what happened. She seemed to be a smart old woman. But Levi decided to rather keep quiet about it and not bother Hanji by this over how her neighbor might have listened to her moans and knowing they might have been going at it. Even if so far Levi didn't come yet.

"You have everything? I am here with my motorcycle but it shouldn't be a problem since your notebook is in a bag. Just hold on tight onto me."

Hanji nodded and the left Hanji's apartment complex.

The drive was about 40minutes long until Levi stopped at an area in town Hanji was never really before paying much attention to it.  
She might have passed the street once or twice but she didn't know anyone from here. The neighborhood looked clean and many houses or big fancy apartment complexes were built at this area.

"It's clean.. fitting for you to live here."

Hanji joked as she followed Levi after he parked his motorcycle in a garage.

Levi lead her to a big apartment complex with probably 10 floors? It looked almost like a hotel. Hanji watched Levi how he unlocked the door with a finger print lock even and two double glass doors automatically moved open as they approved his entry. Inside a guard and janitor for the apartment greeted them, sitting in his little office at the side.

"Ah already back Mr. Ackerman and with a new face. Good evening Miss."

"Ah, good evening..."

"Good evening and yes, she is my girlfriend. You are going to ask anyway being the curious type. If you will excuse ourselves now."  
Levi said and grabbed Hanji's hand to pull her with him.

"Levi don't be rude." She complained.

"This is me being normal. You know this." He rolled his eyes at her statement.

He didn't wanted to chat he wanted to get her in his bed and make her scream his name until her voice was getting hoarse.

"Sorry sir. He sounds only rude but is not at all in the inside."

Apologizing to the nice guard Hanji waved her goodbye before Levi continued dragging her to the elevator and pushed the button quickly.

Standing in the elevator still hand in hand silence overcame them which left Hanji to analyze the situation she was in.  
The neighborhood and this whole apartment complex was pure luxury only for the rather wealthy people.  
She actually never asked Levi how he was earning his money... was he maybe some CEO boss or high ranked worker earning a tons of money which he could get and buy anything he wanted. Any woman as well...

"Say Levi-"

She started but the melody of the elevator signaling they arrived at the 9th floor and the doors opening prevented her from continuing. Instead she got lead to a door and Levi opened it with a code and a card. No keys of course there either and only high security.

"Here we are. Get in but before take your shoes off and wear these."

Stepping inside Hanji did as Levi told her before she stepped into a pair of house slippers he had pointed onto. It made her chuckle because honestly she wouldn't have minded walking around with her socks only.

The small but spacious entrance hallway had on each side a room and in the front it lead her directly to the open living room area.

Or rather it had the size of Hanji's whole little apartment.

A open luxurious black kitchen with a counter and bar stools at the front along with a big wooden dinner table was on one side of the living area, next to it was a balcony you could step out to or simply look out to while having your meal, seeing the city from above mostly. The view was clear from obstacles too. No other building took it away.  
On the right and remaining half of the living room was the actual living room area with a fire place, a big tv screen on the wall and a gray big sofa you could probably place a whole football team to sit onto. An armchair was there too and Hanji noticed he had many books as well. Levi had two big bookshelves filled to the brink with books.

But everything looked so big and modern and expensive.  
The walls were colored in a nice cream yellowish white color and the floor was made out of dark wooden plates, giving the whole place a beautiful and elegant look.

Levi observed her looking around and analyzing the place chuckling. He guessed he had to wait after all and first answer a tons of questions and create some lies before he could get her into his bed.

"Done spacing out shitty glasses?"

She didn't even reacted to him making him click his tongue. Instead her gaze was focused on a little photo which stood on top of his fire place. Right it was the only photo he had and she spotted it. Of course she did.  
Walking up to her his gaze shifted to the photograph as well. On it was a younger version of him, sitting on the lap of a beautiful black haired woman.

"It's me with my mother. Her name was Kuchel Ackerman."

"Really? Your mother is beautiful. You look a lot like her..."

At this Levi smiled a little sadly.

"She was."

"... was?" Hanji didn't like where this was going.

"She died many years ago."

Now Hanji felt bad for reminding him over something bad maybe but as Levi ruffled her hair and walked away she got shown differently.

"Don't feel sorry. I have an uncle still left. He's a little annoying sometimes however. He raised me after my mother died. I never knew my father. Any other relatives don't exist anymore beside a very distant girl. Apparently her name is Mikasa but I have no connection with her or her family."

Mikasa like her friend? Probably a coincidence but it was interesting in Hanji's eyes.

This was the first time Levi told her something private about himself.

And even if only Levi knew this but he actually never lied to her about any information he revealed to her just now. He only left some important information's out like the fact he was an Incubus and not human. Living usually in hell and not in the human realm. He just was living here because he run away.

"I have a big family with two younger sisters and a big brother. Should I add my siblings are all married already and have at least one child?" She chuckled bitterly thinking about it.

"So what? Maybe the black sheep in the family is just smarter than everyone else."

His words made Hanji's heart flutter. Never did someone see her family situation this way. Mostly they told her even to think about it or she will regret it in a few more years. But what was she saying this was Levi. And he made her do so many things already just because he told her to not hold back.  
Showing him an earnest smile Hanji kissed his lips.

"Thank you for understanding me."

"Want to see the rest of the apartment now?"

"Sure!"

Following him Levi showed her around. He showed her the big spacious bathroom which had a big shower and a bathtub easily two people could fit inside. Levi told her it even had a Jacuzzi option if she wanted to use it with him later.  
Before he got her too excited Levi showed her to the guest bathroom as well however she was allowed to use his bath as well.

Lastly was his bedroom Levi lead her into.

"And here is the bedroom."

Damn how much did this place cost to rent!?

This was Hanji's thoughts again after she had seen all of his rooms now.

His bedroom was so big. She wondered if Levi was able to even fill the huge closet inside his wall, connected to make one line and not take any space away from the actual room. A fluffy big white carpet was in the center of the room until the far left side to the wall. On top of it was the king sized dark wooden doubled bed which alone looked from far away like sleeping on clouds.  
White sheets and grey pillows. Hanji guessed his favorite colors must be grey and white considering he used it a lot.  
Big long grey curtains covered the windows and even a desk for work found it's place easily in his bedroom.

"And?" Levi asked her after she said nothing.

"How much money do you have? What are you working? How comfortable is this bed? You want me to continue with all these questions in my head?"

"I should start answering them shall I?"

Having his way made up to her without her noticing it Levi lifted her up bridal style in one swift moment.  
Hanji let out a laugh as he put her down to his bed and she could feel just how comfortable fluffy his bed was.

"Let's say my family is rich I admit. And I can afford this all due to a long term running family business. Any more you want to know?"

Joining her in bed Levi climbed on top of her. He skillfully avoided to tell his family business meant being King and Queen and meant to lead the whole demon realm and be able to create as much money as they wanted.

"You make me looking too plain again next to your blinking and wide big fancy world you have. Really Levi are you sure about this?"

She was honest asking this question again. She felt out of place being average, plain, not fitting to him simply.

"Hanji you think I care about the fame? I care about the living now and do what I want now. Not about my future with a business I care not much about. The bar or your home was a good escape from all of this wealth sometimes."

Gently moving with her fingers through his black hair and over his undercut Hanji smiled at him.

"Want me to take your mind off to some of your load too? You always are here for me."

Humming in agreement Levi let her massage his head.

"This sounds nice."

"Than let Hanji Zoe do all the magic this time. Just relax."

Pulling him down Levi buried his head in her chest and just let her hold him.

"This mind sound surprising from me but I think this is enough.."

Levi didn't know why and usually he always loved to have sex with her but the way she held him and caressed his head reminded him of his mother.

"I see." Hanji smiled.

Starting humming a song unknown to Levi, gave him a even stronger wave of this nostalgic feeling, all those years ago... Kuchel hummed a song to Levi whenever he couldn't fall asleep, his head resting on his mother's lap while she caressed her son's head just like Hanji did now.

"Sleep well Levi."


	6. Chapter 6

As Levi woke up it must have been sometime in the middle of the night.

Looking down at the sleeping form of Hanji his eyes widened. Shit she fell asleep before he woke up.

Since how long was she already in this nightmare!?

What if something happened while he slept?

Watching her breath at least told him she was doing a good job for now.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi this is not nice doing something like this to me Hanji."

Cursing under his breath Levi didn't wait any longer and used his ability to see what she was doing. As he enters her point of view he just witnessed how she was busy hiding somewhere, inside an empty house or what was left of the kitchen it was once supposed to be, ... before half of the roof came down and everything was turned into a huge mess and filled with debris.

She switched her dull blades out into sharp ones.  
Outside she observed multiply titans making its way towards her.  
She was trapped and it was looking pretty bad at the moment.

Levi was already debating in his head if he could do anything or should do anything to help her until the sudden sound of the bell tower echoed in the whole town and signaling the end of today's night curse.

Immediately Levi released her and removed his hands from her eyes and be back with his own vision to reality. Just in time before Hanji woke up and stared at him. Sitting up she stretched herself, looking anything than very refreshed. But one good thing is even if she should fall asleep again for today she was free and safe. Because Levi knew only once per day a nightmare was supposed to happen. Her trial for today was successfully over.

"How late is it...?"

"Still early considering how dark it is still. I woke up just a few minutes ago."

Turning around Levi looked at his clock on his bedside table, reading 5o'clock in the morning only.

"Only 5o'clock in the morning."

"I had another awful dream in this place.. this was the 4th time now.. so 3 more to go according to the rumors..."

Exhausted Hanji sighed and scooted closer to Levi, burring her whole body into Levi's chest. Her brown messy bed hair was tickling him, caressing her head Levi placed one arm around her body and pulled the blanket more over them both to cover her body better. He didn't wanted her to catch a cold by accident. Humans were a lot weaker than demons.

"I'm sure it will be over soon. Rest for a little longer now."

Levi said encouraging her as good as he could, kissing the top of her head softly while he remained in this position to keep her company and watch her fall asleep soon after again. But this time in a much more relaxing none haunting sleep.

* * *

After they woke up a few hours later Hanji offered to make them breakfast while Levi said he would go out and get her door fixed by a company and tell her landlord what happened.  
Hanji offered to come with him but Levi told her not to. Kissing her goodbye he left and Hanji was left alone in Levi's big apartment. To satisfy her curiously a little bit more and she started looking around a little bit more alone before she would start making breakfast for them both.

Levi was gone for a while already as Hanji's phone beeped. Thinking it was Levi, Hanji checked the food if nothing could get burned while she took her eyes off for a moment and walked away to where she had placed her phone. On the display appeared a message from an unknown number. Confused Hanji opened the message to be very surprised over the content.

_'You don't know a thing over Levi. Oh pitiful woman not knowing he is only using you as escape, a play thing. He has a woman called Petra Ral and she is even his fiancé. Ask him if you don't believe me.'_

Hanji reread the message twice not believing the content. Her happy expression disappearing from her face, instead feeling her heart sink.

"It couldn't be..."

A while later Hanji heard the door unlock and Levi came back inside. Seeing Hanji in his apron made him smirk a little while she had prepared a wonderful breakfast on his dinner table.

"I am back and just in time as I can see. Your door will get repaired and the money is already paid too. No worries as I said I would pay for it."

Walking up to her Levi kissed her cheek but something felt off. She didn't showed any reaction or smile. In fact she was only frowning and saying nothing at all. She walked away from him and sat down on a chair to start eating in silence.

"Okay, shitty glasses what is wrong? You are way too abnormal behaving even for yourself."

Levi sat down on the chair across from her, his sharp eyes boring down a hole into her.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion Hanji pushed her phone across the table to him. On the display was the message she received along with a photo of a ginger haired woman. Levi immediately knew it was Petra.  
His shocked and widened eyes told Hanji already he knew her somehow, making Hanji's heart sink already even more before he even said anything to her.

"It's not like you think it is Hanji-"

"So who is she?"

Levi bit his lip and admitted it between gritted teeth.

"Petra Ral.. my fiancé. But believe me- HEY WAIT!"

Hanji jumped up from her chair, grabbed her phone back from him and grabbed her bag with her notebook, having heard enough.

She made her way to his door already while Levi walked after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further.

"LET ME GO LEVI!" she yelled loudly while she struggled.

"Hear me out at least shitty glasses! It's complicated!"

Turning around Hanji faced him with her broken expression and tears streaming down her pretty face by now.

"Complicated!? Was toying around with my feelings, a taken woman with a boyfriend not complicated too!? I broke up with Moblit because I fell in love with you! And now I am what!? A fool!? A blind fool being just a toy because you have a rich and pretty fiancé out there and you will marry because she fits to your luxurious lifestyle!"

"Hanji..."

Levi tried to but Hanji freed herself from his grip and walked out of his door.

"I will get a cap to bring me back home! Goodbye Levi!"

Yelling this she slammed the door shut right in front of Levi's face, making it unable for him to follow her.

Cursing and gritting his teeth Levi kicked his plant which stood close to his front door, creating a mess with all of the earth now being on his floor and the pot having broken into many tiny pieces.

"Shit!"


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed and Hanji had never made any contact with Levi again.  
Or at least she did not. Levi without her knowing did visit her apartment each night to check up on her. She survived each nightmare after another. Sighing Levi quietly left her apartment from his portal again.. the 7th day was over. Her last day was over with her she surviving it and now it would be done. Hanji would be free from the nightmares and done with him too...

Stepping back inside the demon realm and transforming back into his real form Levi made his way to the throne room. A blank expression on his face as he opened the two big double doors to the throne room, finding Kenny on his throne. Next to him was Traute his Queen and there was Petra as well...

"Levi there you are! Are you done with your little visit to your little human which rejected you."

Kenny smirked teasing him on purpose. Seeing Levi grit his teeth in annoyance was enough to make him want to tease him even more.

"Shut up Kenny."

"But it's the truth. And did she survive her last night? Just as promised we won't harm her and she is free to do whatever she wants now. Even if it won't be giving us an heir."

Hearing the word heir Petra made it her cue to walk up to Levi and cling to him. He didn't reacted at all but Petra didn't minded, continuing pressing her breasts and body against his side.

"Don't worry Levi, I will give birth to your heir happily. Hanji just doesn't know you enough. But I know you."

Levi glared at her and if looks could kill Petra would be dead by now.

"Don't you dare to think you can say even her name Petra. You are at fault this happened in the first place. So I advise you to let go of me before I won't hesitate to break your bones."

At this Kenny frowned. Not again.

"Levi, what did we say?"

"Tch."

Levi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest while he pushed Petra away to stop at least to cling onto him. But it was futile she just came back, putting her arms around his neck now and get way too close to his face for his comfort. This Succubus woman didn't know what private space was.

"I know. I lost and you won. Can I go now?"

"If you know than that's good. Petra will start living with you now from today so you two can start right away producing. You can keep living in the human world if you want for a while longer in your apartment you got." Kenny said and dismissed him while Petra happily followed Levi much to his dismay.

As if he would let her find out where he had his only secret haven.

"So where are we going Levi darling~?"

Rolling his eyes Levi didn't even pay any attention to her as he walked through the demon realm.

"We are going out to a little bar I know. I need a drink."

* * *

"You know what annoys me the most? That any guy thinks he can own a women. As if I am a damsel in distress!"

Hanji blurred out annoyed to her friends while shoving in her mouth her pasta she had ordered.  
She sat together with her best friends. Only Mikasa was missing because she had started to feel weird reaching her 8th month now almost. The baby seemed to be wanting to be out sooner.

"Well.. Moblit still loves you Hanji... "

Nanaba started but quieted down as she received Hanji's unhappily expression.

"So I should just go back to him!? Just because he thinks now he was in the right and I was a fool for cheating on him. I still don't-"

Hanji's voice got stuck in her throat after her brown eyes spotted a familiar short raven haired man and next to him being his shitty fiancé even.

How did she deserve this shit?

Her eyes followed Levi quietly along with his clingy ginger haired slut. They took a seat in the far away corner, a little away from Hanji and her girl group. But there was just no way he didn't notice her. Hanji knew this. Just having to see him with his woman made her blood boil in rage. On the first day Hanji was heartbroken and cried a lot but at the second day her sadness had turned into anger.

Despite the distance Hanji could pick up behind her back what they talked about, or rather it was Petra giggling and flirting with him.

"Levi~ for how long will you want to stay here? We should return home soon to do other activities."

Petra said in a flirtatious sweet voice while she leaned against Levi on the comfy bench area they sat. Levi tried to push her away with no luck and scowled, drinking from his vodka he had ordered instead of answering her.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Rico don't even say it."

Hanji cut into her words and ordered a glass of gin for herself now. She had lost all appetite now.

"Maybe we should go?" Nanaba offered seeing her friend suffering.

"As if I am leaving my favorite place just because SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT MANNERS ARE!"

Hanji raised her voice on purpose and looked behind herself, directly at the two and how Petra had her arms slung around Levi's neck. Maybe she wanted to kiss him until Hanji had gotten their attention after saying those words.

"Petra! Stop it." He hissed.

Levi warned her but she didn't seem to listen. Instead Petra was leaning closer in attempt to kiss him for real now. Very satisfied as she took him off guard and in a quick movement had her lips pressed onto his.

Hanji couldn't believe her eyes and shot down her gin, emptying her glass fast an focus on the burning trickling sensation of the alcohol running down her throat before she got up from her seat and made her way to them.

Her friends didn't try to stop her being rather interested what would happen next. They both clearly were aware over Hanji's still deep existing feelings for the man and due to this freaking out the way she did now. No one was more scarier if you made her real angry than Hanji Zoe. And she was very pissed off now so they better all stayed away from her and let her take care of her target.

Petra was still busy trying to get Levi to kiss her back which he did not. It was pathetic and confusing Hanji if only a little.

"You are bothering the other customers here. This is not a make out bar but a place to eat and drink. Get a room if you want to do it." Hanji glared at them.

Finally Petra removed her lips from Levi's but her body still close to his.

"Oh? If it isn't the ex mistress. Aren't you just jealous Levi picked me over you~, right Levi?"

Hanji laughed at this.

"What are you talking about? He? I broke up with him."

Petra didn't care about details and shrugged with her shoulders.

"As if you would have ever had a chance. You are merely a low life human. Levi never loved you-"

Levi wanted to interfere and tell Petra to shut up but Hanjj was faster. Having grabbed Levi's vodka she poured the contents over Petra.  
The ginger haired gasped in shock being now completely wet and sticky from her hair down to her clothes. If you could call her slut outfit even clothes. Way too short skirt, big cleavage to show her breasts under her red shirt and the fitting slutty high heels along with her red fingernails and heavy make up she wore. Absolutely disgusting.

"Are you serious bitch!? My clothes!"

"I warned you miss slut fiancé. This is not your hotel room so behave properly."

Hanji said triumphantly and smirked devilishly at the still shocked woman.

Levi being rather seated close by, between the two was torn between annoyed because part of the drink did hit him too or be fascinated and think Hanji was amazing the way she made Petra literally get out of words. He found this side of Hanji rather sexy.

Getting up Levi made his way to the bathrooms to get himself and his clothes a little dry.  
Hanji's eyes bore into his back and he could feel it.

"I'm cleaning myself up if you want to know Hanjj."

"Wow, you feel like informing me for once. I am surprised." Hanji remarked bitterly but Levi let it slide and didn't say anything back.

He only took less than five minutes in there after he thought hard enough over what he should do next.

But all his plans were useless because of what he found outside.

Petra was on the ground with a red bleeding nose and possible soon blue eye ruining her perfect appearance while Hanji was sitting on top of her and at the moment desperately trying to free her brown bangs Petra had in a death grip and was pulling mercilessly. Scratch marks on Hanji's arm were visible too where Petra must have gotten her with her long and sharp colored nails.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Approaching them he stood next to Hanji's group of friends which all looked a little helpless.  
Nanaba seeing Levi got extremely angry.

"This is all your fault. She still loves you clearly and you are showing up with your slut to hurt her broken heart even more. Do something and stop them. Take responsible for once!"

"Tch. I wanted to explain it to her, saying it was complicated."

Cursing under his breath Levi approached the two and grabbed Hanji by her shoulder only have her launch her fist at him and made it connect right on his left cheek side. What she didn't know was Levi could have easily dodged but decided to take it because he deserved it. It gave him the moment of silence, Hanji being too shocked over what she had done just now out of reflex.

"L-levi!?"

"Damn, you hit strong.. my jaw hurts. Hanji can we talk, please? Just five minutes and I'm gone from your life forever."

"Are you sure you can fix what you have done in just 5minutes?"

Hanji asked him in a mocking tone. She was still annoyed at him and a part of her felt like not wanting to hear any of his excuses. She was done with him. She should be done with him.

"Than let's go."

"Wait go where to!? Hey! I didn't agree to it yet!"

Already grabbing her wrist Levi dragged her out of the bar, ignoring her struggling. As too many eyes began looking at him however Levi had enough and lifted her up and held her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulders. Her fists hit his back but Levi didn't care.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Your hitting and struggling is futile Shitty glasses. I will put you down in a moment so if you don't want to kiss the hard street pavement with your body you better keep quiet." Levi warned her.

"You are the worst!"

"I take that as a compliment." Was Levi's only short reply.

Taking his car key out, he unlocked his car and a beeping sound with blinking red car lights signaled Levi where his car was, unlocking it successfully.  
Hanji heard a car door open and in the next moment Levi put her down and threw her practically in the passenger seat and buckled her up before closing the door again. Groaning and moving her hair out of her face Hanji had no other way besides waiting for Levi to walk around his car and take his seat in the driver seat.

"Where are we going now Levi!?"

Levi didn't answer, only starting his car, the engine sounding up before he started driving out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Levi Ackerman I will only ask one more time! Where are you kidnapping me to!? And what about your fiancé!? What are you scheming!?"

Yelling at him now Levi finally reacted and talked to her. But his eyes never left the road. Demon or not a car crash he really didn't needed now on his shit list.

"If you want to call it kidnapping do so. You can even call the police if you want. And why are you caring about Petra? She can get home alone just fine. To answer your last question, I'm driving you home to your apartment. I want to talk in privacy with you."

Eyeing him from her seat Hanji tried to read his mind.

"Why to my apartment?"

"Because when I leave you again after I explained to you everything and you kick me out, I will not have to drive you home. You will be already home. Smart, right?"

Answering her with his monotone voice Hanji had nothing else to say and just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Drive ahead and drive me home. You know where I am living."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they arrived in front of Hanji's apartment. Going inside both Levi and Hanji were surprised to find Moblit waiting in front of the front door of Hanji's apartment.

"Moblit?"

Hearing Hanji's voice Moblit's face lit up, his gaze turning around but as soon as he spotted Levi his expression hardened.

"What is this guy doing here?"

"None of your business Romeo. Why are you here with a bouquet of roses?" Levi countered back.

"Because Hanji belongs to me. Someone which truly loves her and cares for her and won't use her like a tool."

Moblit snapped at Levi while Levi just rolled his eyes and ignored the other male. Grabbing Hanji's hand he pulled her to him.

"Come Hanji, unlock the door and let us go in. I am not in the mood to argue with your ex Romeo at the moment."

But Moblit had none of it this time. Not caring about the flowers anymore he let them fall on the floor to charge at Levi.  
He grabbed Levi by his collar, glaring at him.  
Levi didn't budge at all however. He let go of Hanji's hand and grabbed Moblit's arms. He could use his inhuman strength and break Moblit's arms easily.

"You two stop it!" Hanji watched them.

"I am not doing anything Hanji."  
Levi said and strengthen his hold onto Moblit, amused as he saw the brown haired male's face cringe in pain.

"Why are you still talking to him Hanji!?" Moblit angrily asked her.

The brunette woman really had enough of both of them.

"Because he wants to talk to me. And Moblit you can try whatever you want. I told you I am not dating you again. At least not now. It will only redo the same mistakes for us. So could you stop pursuing me with presents? I won't accept your flowers. I won't go out with you. I want to stay single at the moment."

Saying her words of finality Levi smirked at Moblit being beyond happy. The other man was the exact opposite. Frustrated he let go of Levi and grabbed the bouquet of red roses back up from the floor.

"Too bad Mr. Ex." Levi said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"I will go now. But this doesn't mean I will give up on you Hanji."

The raven haired couldn't help but say it as he watched Moblit walk away in defeat. He was such a loser for not accepting defeat.

The two waited until Moblit was gone from their sight before Hanji unlocked the door and let Levi in.

"Lock the door." Levi ordered and waited.

Hanji did as he said and they walked into her living and bedroom area. Hanji took a seat on her bed and crossed her arms over chest while Levi remained standing in her room a few steps away from her.

"So? Start. You have 5minutes exactly."

"I don't need 5 minutes. A few moments should be enough."

Levi said and let his human body transform back into his real Succubus form right in front of Hanji's very own eyes until he stood in all of his glory in front of her.  
His demonic wings spread out behind his back, his horns grew out on his head and his demon tail appeared.  
Hanji's eyes went wider and wider every passing second being able to see a fully transformed being in front of her. Something she couldn't explain scientifically. He was clearly not human. He had freaking wings and horns and a tail growing out of his body!

"What is going on...?"

"I told you it is complicated Hanji..."

Levi said in a calm voice and leaned against the wall across from her. He didn't wanted to approach her and possible scare her. She was already shocked enough clearly.

"What are you Levi?" Hanji asked confused and curious now.

"You ever read books about old mythology and curses? You know demons and other bad monsters? If you did maybe you read about Succubus and Incubus demons?"

"You mean those demons that feed on humans? Succubus eating the sperm of other males while they sleep and Incubus impregnate other female humans they have sex with..."  
While she tried to remember what she did read her eyes widened and her brown eyes wandered down to her stomach, touching her belly instantly.

"Am I pregnant!?"

Levi shook his head.

"Don't worry. You are not pregnant. I made sure you didn't get pregnant while we did it. But you are correct. I am this kind of demon. And my fiancé, Petra I mean is a Succubus."

Revealing this much to her made Hanji still not understand enough however.

"But than why did we have sex if you didn't do it to impregnate me? Isn't this your job or how you live?"

Levi looked around, carefully walking up to her and making sure he didn't by accident knocked something over with his big wings or tail.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Hanji watched him closely but nodded. Despite his different appearance for some reason she was not scared of him.

"I actually don't know. I escaped from my realm in hell I suppose you humans call it. I am a prince? And it was decided Petra is my fiancé... because I didn't wanted to face my responsibilities I escaped into the human realm... living as a normal human in hiding... well... I used to only observe humans until I met you at the bar."

Slowly small puzzle pieces lined up in Hanji's head but it was still not enough for her to get the full picture.

"But how did you live without food? Aren't you feeding on humans and sex?"

Hanji asked, remembering reading this in a book.

"Most of them. But I am different. I am a pure blood Incubus. I must not have sexual inter course to survive. I only can do it because I like to do it. And I am good with it. You know it first hand."

Seeing him smirk made Hanji blush wildly. This was something she couldn't deny. He was amazing in bed.

"And why are you running after me if you can have any Woman? You could even do it with Petra. She clearly wants to."

"Because I want you. Isn't this obvious? I cannot explain to you why BUT from the moment we talked about your ex boyfriend and your curious mind... so different from the other woman I met and somehow I got the urge to want to do it with you..." His voice trailed off. "And so I... drove you back home as you were drunk and manipulated your memories a little to give me the chance to let me in because you were in a relationship with someone else... but I still wanted you in my arms... make you scream my name and not his name."

"Wait I didn't cheat on Moblit on my own will!?"

"No, you didn't. I made you think it is ok to let me in. But only this much. Everything from how you enjoyed our time together and the time in the morning and the other times were all your own will... besides... some small other manipulations like I observed you sleep every night to make sure you were doing fine and surviving your nightmares."

"Wait so you were here every night!?"

Levi nodded.

"The whole night and disappeared right before you woke up. I only wanted to protect you because it is my fault you ended up having those nightmares."

This was getting too complicated for Hanji and she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Ok, continue and go into detail. Why is this nightmare hell thing your fault?"

Levi sighed and continued.

"Because my uncle the current King and Petra were searching for me. They were thinking I played around with lots of woman or had many connections with other humans. Which is why all cheating humans were put into a nightmare of 7days in total. If they survived for 7days like you did they were released. If they died in the nightmare.. a underling from our realm appeared in their room and killed them. They were apparently thinking they could lure me out like this. I had no idea until a few days ago."

Levi added the last part quickly, growing worried what she was thinking.

"I see... and you wanted to protect me stalking me every night due to this?" Hanji showed him a little smile. "Thank you Levi."

"Anyway I admit at first I was really only using you because I just was attracted to you."

Admitting this Levi stood suddenly up and walked away from Hanji, which confused her greatly. But Levi knew his 5minutes time was since long up already. He had to leave.

"And this with us could never work because we are different and I cannot demand from you what they demand from me... because I am supposed to become the new King."

Wait a second? Was he just thinking after telling her and showing her so much of him he could just walk away? Probably erase her memories or manipulate them and be gone forever!? He could forget it.

Hanji jumped up from her seat and grabbed Levi's arm before he could walk even just one step further away from her. Levi was surprised feeling her hands gripping his arm tightly and turned around.

"And you think you can just walk out of this apartment now without telling me the remaining things!? What do they want from you?"

Oh so now she wanted to know everything? If this was the case Levi just blurred everything out.

"Because it would be the exact opposite of what you want in your life! I would be in no different than your ex boyfriend! I must produce an heir and become the next King together with a Queen understand Hanji!? I would need to impregnate you for real and you would need to marry me and become my Queen!"

The bespectacled woman let the words sink in and sighed before she looked back at him with her big brown eyes into his blue grayish ones.

"And what would happen to you?"

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I am asking you what will happen to you if I let you leave this apartment and we won't see each other again?"

"I will have to obey my uncle and marry Petra and she will bear my heir and become the Queen if I want to or not."

Levi admitted knowing he would sacrifice himself but Hanji would life the live she wanted. Continue working, no children, not married and be free.

"Levi why aren't you manipulating me and force me to bear your heir...?"

Hanji asked because she had a point.

"I am not doing this to you. I care about you and you wanted to be free." Levi wanted to pull his arm away from her but Hanji didn't let go of him.

"Wait! I have another question. Hmm what would happen if I won't allow you to take away your own freedom? I would have to get pregnant, right? And afterwards? Marry you? And next? Could I continue to do my work or research despite this all?"

Levi paused not sure what she was trying to say but he stopped escaping at least for now. He turned around to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. He was making sure he didn't hurt her with his longer claws by accident. His tail moved around her body like a third hand to hold her.

"As Queen I suppose you can do what you want. But what you imply is not healthy and will change your whole live Hanji."

"I am never living healthy, remember Levi?" Hanji chuckled.

"Let's see.. you would be pregnant and after my- I mean our child is born I would turn you into one of us. You would have to give up on your humanity... or at least be able to transform just the way I do. But it can only happen after the child is born. It's complicated but if a human and a pure blood Incubus create an offspring my DNA will overpower yours and it will be another pure blood. If I would turn you before already into a Succubus the child would be a half only. Makes sense?"

"I suppose it does.." Hanji muttered thinking over it. This was a big decision she had to make. "Why did you make me break up with Moblit, Levi?"

"Because I hated someone else being with you? I had this growing feeling of only keeping you for myself. Something I never felt before."

Hanji could swear she saw Levi's cheek turn a little pink while he now was averting his eyes from her. A demon and future king was blushing because of her. Could it get any funnier and more cute?

"In short because you love me."

She smiled down at him. The big bad demon was still shorter than her after all.

"Shut up. It won't work out anyway."

Levi muttered until Hanji leaned down and pressed her lips against his, without hesitation of kissing a demon.

"If I will be only yours like this. And Petra your fiancé will disappear and I am allowed to..." her eyes wandered to his big wings and she couldn't help but touch them with a hand blushing excited. "... study your body as much as I want... I mean these wings and this tail is amazing... and to think you could turn me into a creature like this too and I can bear a child as human from you... and it is from you of course the demon... human creature I fell in love with..."

"Devil woman."

Levi growled noticing her crazy researcher self came out. But he loved this self from her too.

"Fits, right?" Hanji countered.

"Again back to being serious. Are you sure? You didn't wanted to get pregnant now and marry, remember?"

Levi asked again to be sure.

"I don't want someone I care for sacrifice his life for me either. If we can both do a compromise it's fair. But I will kill you and haunt you if you ever break any of those promises to me." She warned him.

"There is no one better in my eyes than you. I will gladly say goodbye to Petra too. I even want to continue living in the human world too. Be here and there. Until the child is born we would be living here for certain. I enjoy it here even if your place looks again like a pigsty." Levi admitted. "But royal blood duties are duties. I cannot run away forever."

Hanji understood him well.

"You know this is the first time probably you ever spoke to me so much over what you feel with words instead of using actions. If you want to you can do it. Even if here and there you have a rough way of speaking I get you. Good job Levi."

Hanji patted his head as if he were a child until she couldn't help it and focus on his horns and touch them. They were hard and felt like regular horns. Interesting.  
Levi just let her do whatever she was doing.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing and stop pulling at my horns. They won't come off woman."

Levi swatted her hand finally away but Hanji only decided to touch his long tail then.

"Feeding my curiosity. You can make them appear and disappear but the body parts are all not remove able. How do you change forms?"

"We can use many abilities.. you too if you were to become a Succubus. But there is one thing you should know still. You unlike me or the child will only be a half one. Half demons or demons which were turned from humans to our kind are hungry and need to resupply. You can still eat any human food but your body will demand sexual intercourse and semen as food income to survive every day."

Hanji stopped touching him having now a little bit of fear written over her face.

"Wait does this mean I would be hunting males down in their sleep just like in those books?"

Honestly speaking she wouldn't like to be this way and whore around even if it were to survive and eat.

"No, the Queens food bar would be only supplied from the King himself. No hunting required." Levi chuckled and traced her lips with this thumb gently. "Only the best for the future Queen if she wants to accept to take such sacrifices..."

"Can I think it over until tomorrow?"

"You can but in this case..."

Seeing him purse his lips and being stuck in deep thoughts again without telling her what is bothering him Hanji pulled harshly at his tail which resulted in him quickly freeing it from her grasp because it wasn't pleasant.

"What the hell Hanji!?"

"No more secrets. What is bothering you? If you start with secrets again and saying it is complicated I won't do it."

Hanji said in a serious tone making Levi immediately understand if he wanted a second chance he had to obey her rules and follow them.

"...it's Petra. I fear she might try something bad to you. Hurt or kill you... she is capable of it. Just to have her way."

"In short you want to ask if you can stay over to protect me, right?"

Levi nodded. "Reading my mind now?"

"I learned the Levi language now I think." Hanji grinned and teased him. "Fine. I will allow you to sleep here tonight. But don't even think about getting into my pants. Your hands stay by yourself until I give you tomorrow my answer. This is only to protect me."

Rolling his eyes Levi agreed to her terms.

"Am I sleeping on the bed still? Or the floor?"

"I won't be this cruel. You are allowed to use the bed."

About to take off her shirt Levi went up to her and pulled it back down in place.

"Keep your shirt on and your breasts covered at least if I am not allowed to do anything."

Levi said before he turned away from her and much to her amusement took however his shirt off before he lied down on her bed. Hanji with her hands on her hips looked down at him.

"I am not allowed to take my shirt off but you can?"

Lying on his stomach to have his wings not be in the way he propped his head up on his elbows to be able to look at her.

"Fan service for you only. I won't mind if you touch me even if I cannot."

Yawning Levi watched her take off her bra from under her shirt and pulled off her pants. She couldn't sleep with them on and her shirt was long enough to cover her underwear mostly.

"You are unbelievable Levi."

Joining him in her bed Hanji reached over and touched his demon wings. His scale like skin was all black. He kinda looked like having dragon wings.

"What are you doing Hanji?"

"I want to know how they feel. Say Levi can you fly with these..? I mean.." she climbed over to him to look better on his back. "The wings just grow out of your back. Fascinating!"

Levi blushed a little feeling her continued poking of his skin and check him out.

"To answer your question... yes I can fly with these wings and guess what, Hanji. If you become the same as me you will have wings too and you will be able to fly. My children of course will be no different. All Incubus and Succubus can do this."

Hanji's eyes sparkled over excitement now. This knowledge was new to her. Levi chuckled seeing her like this. Just like a child.

"Horns you will receive too. They can differ however from mine. And a tail you will get too but it can differ from mine too. Usually Succubus have a more thin tail unlike mine."

Explaining it all to her wasn't easy because Hanji started stroking his tail, trying to measure what length he could have.

"Hanji..."

"Hm what?"

"You know what you are doing is sexual harassment for us demons. The way you are stroking my tail feels pleasurable."

Hanji instantly dropped his tail and blushed.

"R-really!? This feels good in this way!?"

"Pffft" All of the sudden Levi started laughing at her. Something he never did in front of her face. "No, it's a joke. But it does feel nice. But not THIS strongly nice."

"You devil!" Grabbing a pillow Hanji hit Levi with it strongly. Pervert! Devil! Go to sleep now!"

Pulling Hanji's pillow away from him Levi pulled her down to him and to lie down. He used one of his two big wings to cover her up like a blanket and sighed.

"You too. Sleep and rest. I will stay awake and keep an eye on you."

"Fine. Good night Levi."

* * *

The night was pleasant. The first time since long Hanji had no nightmares.  
What Hanji did not know Levi had put over her apartment a whole barrier to keep Petra out from entering her place. The same barrier he had used on his own apartment to stay hidden.

Levi quietly looked at Hanji's sleeping form, being awake since a while. But he didn't do anything to her just like he had promised her.  
Pulling some strands of brown hair out of her face doftly, Levi smiled gently at her.

He really wanted her. Seeing her again next to him made him release it again how much happier he felt around her. He wanted her to be his Queen. No one would be a better choice than her for him.

"Morning Levi..." Hanji mumbled before she opened her eyes.

She was awake already since a couple of minutes but kept her eyes closed. She felt Levi touching her cheek gently and remove some hair out of her face. Never did he do anything bad to her.  
So what should she do to give him as her answer?

"Morning Hanji."

Removing his hand from her Levi simply stayed lying there next to her. He didn't indicated anything or try anything like he usually did and Hanji almost felt disappointed now.  
Scooting closer Hanji poked his cheek.

"Levi... want to hear my answer? I think I am sure what I want."

Turning to his side Levi's eyes and ears were now all on her now. Even more than already before.  
Levi observed her as Hanji put her hand on his hand, closing their fingers to intertwining them together.

"I want to bear your child and marry you. We will share the trouble and burden together. A relationship is never easy as far as I learned. But we must be fair to each other and respect each other wishes."

"Of course I won't force you into a lifestyle of a mere housewife. You can get your own laboratory from me even to study whatever you want. Money is not really an issue for me."

The words her own laboratory made Hanji gasp and be beyond her expectations. Levi reached with his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him. But he stopped himself before he kissed her.

"Can I now?"

"Kiss me already clean freak."

Demanding his attention Levi gave it to her gladly. The innocent kisses turned quickly into wilder ones. Moving on top of her Levi stopped his kissing to talk to her.

"Should I turn back?"

"Turn back for what?" Hanji asked a little confused. She wasn't really scared of his appearance even be intrigued to be able to do it in this form.

"Let me rephrase it. If I turn back into a human you won't get pregnant. Otherwise you will get pregnant."

Hanji went silent for a moment until she spoke up.

"Wasn't this the whole compromise? To get me pregnant and bear your heir?"

"Yes, but I don't want to put you through this right on our first time after we got together again. You see Hanji it most likely won't be a pleasant round for you to mate as human with a Incubus."

"You mean it will be painful?"

Levi nodded.

"It's for certain working however. You don't need to worry to have to go through this pain multiply times again." Levi tried to make it sound less bad. "Like think if it were your first time? I heard for most human woman it can hurt."

Hanji sighed.

"My first time was terrible. I think you will do a better job than the guy which got my first time."

"It will be painful because the child you will receive is not human but a demon. Which means the sperm entering your body will be painful for you. It will feel like burning you from the inside until the sperm has entered your egg and the child is done. Than your body gets used to it and it will feel like a normal human pregnancy. Taking 9months too."  
Information sinking in Hanji nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it now then? The faster the better. If I am pregnant your fiancé stops bothering us, right? Because I don't like her."

Smirking at her Levi kissed her forehead.

"Make this two. I never liked her from the very moment I learned she was supposed to be my fiancé. Too clingy and too much trying to look pretty and thinking I am some kind of god. I am if possible an abnormal only for finding someone like you another abnormal arousing and hot and better than anyone else."

His words were enough to make Hanji laugh and pull him down carefully to kiss him on his lips.

"Let's do it Levi. I won't die from it. A little pain I can endure."

"But... I.." Levi didn't liked hurting her and would love to avoid it if possible. "I could do it like other Incubus impregnate woman too... I put you into a deep sleep while I do the work and when you wake up the pain is over already..."

"This I don't want Levi." Hanji looked all serious now at him. "I will stay awake if we make a baby."

Knowing he had no room to argue anymore Levi gave up and simply started kissing her softly. Her shirt was however in the way but he had his long claw like nails now which gave him ideas. Not caring much over the shirt she was wearing Levi used his index finger nail and like a knife ripped her shirt from top to bottom open. He was careful not to hurt her skin and only tear her shirt into pieces before removing it from her body.

"Levi seriously!? You ripped my shirt in two.. Please don't do this with my other clothes or I will have nothing else to wear."

"I will buy you new clothes. I will even go shopping with you and let you drag me to one shop to another..."

"These are a lot of promises. You will regret this having to carry all the bags of books and clothes."

Threatening him Hanji smiled into his next kiss. Levi ripped her panties the same way into pieces to remove it. Amused by her little complains. Having her all bare under him made his demon tail twitch in excitement.  
Hanji noticed this and looked at his tail interested.

"Is your tail reacting like a dog tail would?"

"No..."

"Liar." Hanji smirked. "This is cute."

"A Incubus is not cute."

"You are the first Incubus which is then." Stretching her tongue out at him Hanji's hands moved down to his pants. "Off with those now, Levi."

"Someone is very eager to get pregnant all of a sudden."

Undressing down until Levi was bare too, he licked his lips debating what to do next.

"And now Levi? Anything special we must do?"

Hanji asked under him. Unlike her he knew everything what would happen and what he had to do.

"Nothing special but I want to first go down on you and get you properly in the mood."

Her mouth formed a big 'o' feeling him move downwards and his head disappeared between her legs. He placed her long legs on his shoulders to have the best angle to eat her out.  
And god did he eat her out. Hanji had forgotten how godlike he could be with his tongue and make her go crazy.  
Panting and moaning under his skills Hanji grasped tightly onto the sheets.

"Levi... ahh!"

Coming loud and strong Hanji was already certain this day was better than her first time. Even if her next time it would still hurt. At the moment Levi had made her feel really good. Beyond good actually.  
Licking her one last time at her sensitive entrance Levi came back from below her, satisfied seeing her this pleased.

"Prepared enough?

Hanji asked still a little out of breath with her rosy red cheeks. His blue grayish eyes showed concern and worry even now on them while he positioned himself.  
He was already hard and ready. He only needed to push into her and do it.

"Are you really sure about this? This is the last time you can change your mind."

"Every pain as long as your actions cannot kill me are fine." She assured him again.

"Fine if you say so. I will try to be done quick and stop whenever you need a break."

Holding onto her hips to prevent her from escaping him, Levi pushed inside her. His erection size as Incubus ready to impregnate someone was bigger than usual which Hanji painfully had to learn now and understanding why Levi warned her so many times. It felt like he was ripping her apart the deeper he let himself sink in into her.

Shutting her eyes tightly Hanji hissed and bite down hard on her lips to prevent herself from letting out a painful cry. Levi would stop immediately if she did this. But she wanted to be done today and endure it.

Knowing waiting for Hanji to get used to it wouldn't help her one bit this time is the reason why Levi decided to not wait much longer and start moving and trusting inside her right now as soon as he was inside her completely.

Pulling Levi close Hanji digged her nails into his back painfully. Grasping something desperately in hope to try to blend out the pain.

"Hanji..."

Levi began between his trusts but Hanji quickly cut him off before he could even say anything more.

"DON'T YOU DARE STOPPING NOW! I AM FINE!"

She yelled at him between her pants. Clicking his tongue Levi obeyed. Instead of stopping his hands grabbed her hips and rammed even faster and deeper into her.

Hanji was thinking she would be glad after he came but she quickly learned she was wrong. She should have trusted his words as he told her it would sting badly. It felt before already like he was ripping her insides apart but feeling him release inside her which should be a warm fuzzy and somehow nice feeling for her ended up now being a painful burning sensation. Like a fire which spread out from within her.

Her brown eyes widened and Hanji couldn't help it but cry out in pain. As she started trashing and wiggling around out of reflex Levi had to grab her arms and pin her in down on the bed with force to keep her in place. With his inhuman strength it was easy for him. But worry was written all over his face for seeing her in so much pain. And knowing it was his fault she was in this pain as well.

"Shhh Hanji, Hanji look at me! The pain will be gone soon. Take some deep breaths and calm yourself down. It's almost over now."

Hanji tried to do as he said taking some deep and slow breathes. Seeing her calm down a little Levi shifted his tight grip on her arms to instead hold both of her hands and let her squeeze them as tightly as she needed to. Leaning down Levi kissed her forehead and waited. He could do nothing more than to watch and wait for her to deal with the pain alone.

Seeing her expression relax a little after a few minutes has passed Levi guessed the pain should finally have subdued a little by now.

"Feeling better?"

"Ouch... but yes..."

Showing him a little smile Levi let out a sigh of relieve. Kissing the tears away from the corner of Hanji's eyes he carefully removed himself from her.  
This was the first time Hanji was a happy to feel him remove and get out from her.

"And? Did it work?" Hanji asked a little scared.

What if he was wrong and there was chance it failed and they would have to do it a second time?

"You want to see if it did?"

Asking her Levi got up from the bed to go to the bathroom.

"Is this possible?"

"It is. Just wait a moment."

Hearing him say from her bathroom Hanji waited. She was too tired anyway to do anything for today anyway. Shifting her body only a little into a different position still hurt a lot. Hanji was aware from the start for her to come during this time was very much impossible and to be honest she didn't care about it at the moment.

A few moments later Levi came back with a bowl full of water and a towel placed over his shoulder. He was back into his human form too and he has cleaned himself up along with putting on some pants.

"Why again back to your human form?"

"Because I could by accident knock over your furniture with my wings or long tail. They aren't practical in your small apartment." He explained.  
Placing the bowl next to her down on the bed, he took out a washcloth and started to carefully clean her body from her body sweat and grim.

"Hmm I see. And what about the baby?"

Hanji sighed and let Levi pamper her. It felt nice.

"In a second after I am done cleaning you up."

Moving between her legs Levi was extra careful as he cleaned her private parts. Getting rid of the blood and other body fluids.  
Hanji flinched a little being still sensitive there.

"Sorry. I am done now."

Putting away the bowl Levi climbed back into bed and to Hanji's surprise he turned back to his demon form.

"Want to see our success in making a baby now?"

"After all of this... yes. But how are you going to do this?"

Helping her prop her body up a little in bed with some pillows Levi made sure Hanji was able to to see her belly. A little at least was enough.

"Watch and learn."

Placing his hand over her stomach his hand started to glow green and as he removed it they both could see a prominent tattoo like design around her navel. It kinda had a heart sharped design with some more extra lines and signs. At least this is what Hanji was thinking.

"What's this mark?"

Levi couldn't help but smile proudly at it.

"This here Shitty glasses is proof for you to be the bearer of our offspring. It's a sign every Incubus leaves on the person they impregnate. It will disappear after the child is born from your body. But for now you have this little tattoo." Levi leaned in and placed his lips against hers. "Well done Hanji."

Blushing Hanji kissed him back.

"I didn't do much however."

"Don't say that. You endured all the pain." he lectured her, getting annoyed by such a statement from her.

Chuckling Hanji enjoyed letting Levi shower her with some more of his affection. Kissing and marking her body as well. Having a demon in her bed was quite enjoyable if it was such a loving one as this one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hanji are you finally done?"

Asking her from the bedroom Levi fixed his white cravat one last time he wore over his grey shirt and his black jacket along with black pants and black shoes.

Making his way to her Levi found her in the bathroom in front of the mirror installed on the inside of the door, looking at her stomach or rather her symbol still in awe and wonder. She was still not dressed and only in her under wear. Damn woman he hated being late and his uncle disliked this as well.

Levi was nervous enough having to drag her to his world. A human into his hell world just to prove to his uncle he had done it and created an heir. His son or daughter would be born in about 9months and than Hanji would become the same as them but until than Levi had to protect them both at all times now. It might be Petra or someone else which could try to assassinate her and kill his offspring just to be the next one in line for Queen. Succubus were all the same. Incredible jealous and dangerous if they didn't got what they wanted.

"Shitty glasses I am talking to you. Hurry up and get dressed. You can look at the mark later more."

Sneaking his hands around her waist Levi pulled her body to him, hugging her from behind.

"My uncle hates if someone arrives late to him. What first impression do you want to make to him, hmm~"

"A good one I suppose, sorry."

Apologizing Hanji removed herself from Levi and quickly got dressed while Levi waited outside for her.

Coming out to him to the bedroom she found him already transformed into his real Incubus form.  
Fascinated even a day later Hanji run her fingers over his tail making it twitch in surprise of the sudden contact. Sensitive she supposed. This required more studying for you Hanji thought amused.

"Let's go Levi. What must I do? I mean how are you even traveling with me to your world?"

"You must do only one thing and this is DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY." He said in a serious tone.

With his sharp eyes Levi stared at her to make sure she was listening to him.

"Okay, I promise I will do what you tell me."

"Good. First you NEVER will stray away from me while we are there. Always stay by my side. Got it? Even if you see something exciting you will stay by my side."

"I will, I will. I have to keep our child save too, right?" Smiling at him Hanji grabbed his arm and held onto him to shush his temper down.

Grunting Levi's tail sneaked around her body a little to keep her close to him while with his free hand which he held out to the wall he opened a big dark portal right in her wall. He was amused how Hanji's expression was full of shock. This she didn't seem to have expected to see.

"Come now we have to step through here and than you are in my world. Or rather soon it will be yours too. Keep holding onto me and nothing will happen."

Explaining to her Levi took the first step to the portal. Hanji hesitated for a moment but she trusted Levi and her curiosity mind was telling her to overcome her little fear too.  
Stepping through the portal Hanji's feet touched ground, earth almost it felt like now. Blinking Hanji looked around, the blackness disappeared slowly as well and soon after she was looking at a dark looking world. The sky was blood red and the ground was just stone and no grassland. Perfectly fitting for demons Hanji supposed. Just like out of some games or books.

"The outskirts are a little boring and nothing is too see. Inside the city it is prettier."

Levi pointed to where Hanji could spot a town in the distance. Many houses which looked not much different than the ones on the human realm, just older. Medieval timeline perhaps? The most prominent thing to see was the huge castle in the center of the town however.

It was only a short walk until they entered the gate doors to the city. Inside were even trees with leaves and flowers. Levi was right it was a lot prettier. Hanji had never seen such fauna before too. She would love to study them.  
But one thing which Hanji bothered were the many eyes staring down at her. Other Incubus Hanji supposed they passed looked at her with lustful eyes. They couldn't believe another human was here. The Succubus woman were glaring at her mostly or confused what she was doing here. They only avoided their eyes from her as soon as Levi's sharp deadly eyes looked at them. Levi pulled her closer to him to reassure her safety.

"Just keep walking and don't look them into the eye too much." He whispered to her.

"Okay..."

"Or you want me to hurry up to the castle?"

"To be honest the looks they give me bother me a little. Is there a faster way than walking?"

"There is or do you think these wings are just for show?"

Stopping in his tracks Levi picked her up bridal style. The next moment Hanji found herself high in the air where she could see the whole town below her now.  
Grasping her hold tightly around his neck Hanji looked in awe at her new point of view. Being able to See so far away beyond the city what lied ahead in this world, some rocky hills on one side, a forest she believed on another stretched out and so much more. It really looked a little like the human realm but with a red sky and a more devil atmosphere.

"Whoaaahh! Why didn't we this from the very beginning!?"

"Because I was thinking you might would have complained to not being able to see the city up close?"

Hanji snorted.

"Being high up in the air which is physically impossible for a human or walk around in a city I could do any day... what do you think gets me more excited?"

Levi didn't looked at her but looked ahead, getting closer to the castle now, his home.

"My bad. I will go a bit faster now."

Speeding up Hanji squealed feeling like being on a roller coaster or some other fast amusement attraction.  
Sighing Levi shook his head. For him this was normal and he saw no reason to get this hyped about it, even if he liked how the wind blew through his dark hair and he had this feeling of freedom.

"Seriously, what do you want me to do? Fly some loopings and do some tricks?"

He said in a sarcastic tone unaware how it would drag him into a bad situation. Hanji's big brown eyes becoming even bigger and giving him these puppy dog eyes full of wonder and happiness he couldn't say no to. Damn it.

"Can we do that!? Pretty please!?"

"Fine... I will go all out but don't complain if you feel sick later on."

"Yahooo!"

Cheering into his ear practically Levi gave up and showed her just how skillfully and fast he could go if he was serious. He flew through small gaps between houses, did a looping just like she wanted him to do with ease and lastly went with full speed down to the ground until the last moment, landing softly on the ground in front of the castle gates.

"Happy now? And we are barely still in time at least."

"I can't wait until I can do this too. I will race you than mister Ackerman."

Hanji being all giddy now rambled on about what she would all do if she had wings until Levi pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch!"

"This requires a lot of skills to fly like me. I think I will regret the moment I turn you into a Succubus having to watch the mother of my child trying to break her neck."

Rubbing her abused right cheek she pouted.

"I will be careful."

"Right.. now come. We are here for something else, remember."

Taking her hand into his Levi lead her inside. The gates opened from two guards bowing to Levi upon seeing their future King.  
Inside the castle looked as big as from the outside. Her excitement from earlier had quieted down as well being rather overwhelmed now.

"It's big I know but most rooms are not used even. My uncle awaits us I believe in the big throne room."

Giving her hand a light squeeze Levi leads her through the castle until they reached the two big double doors which would lead them to Kenny. Levi eyed her from the corner of his eyes a little worried.

"I am fine. It's a bit much to get suddenly thrown into but I am okay."

Noticing his eyes on her Hanji gave him a warm honest smile.  
This was all Levi needed to hear to give him the needed push to get this whole introduction over with.

Opening the doors Levi spotted instantly Kenny on the throne sitting just like he had expected but what he didn't expected was the decoration in the room, the laid out food and wine along with the many spectators, other demons, higher ranked demons living in his realm. So Kenny threw a welcome party for him or rather to announce the new heir.  
All eyes were now on Levi and Hanji. None said anything and the before lively atmosphere turned icy quiet in an instant. Kenny was the first to speak up and make his way up to Levi even.

"There is my favorite nephew! And the human just like promised."

Human. Hanji didn't like the sound of it how she got described as mere human only. It was clear from the way they looked at her none was happy with Levi's choice of candidate for his wife.

"I'm your only nephew Kenny. And her name is Hanji not human or are you getting senile to forget her name?"

Glaring at his uncle Levi looked around the room and at the eyes of his so called people.

"And what's with all of this here? Why the big party?"

"Well well don't be like that. As I heard from your little message you send me you have produced an heir and with her instead of Petra. I had to put together at least this much. Everyone wants to see the proof after all."

So this was it. None believed his words and so they put Hanji on show and Levi had to proof he really did it with Hanji and she would be the bearer of his his future child.

"I get it."

Wasting not much time Levi lifted Hanji's shirt up to reveal her stomach and the glowing symbol of proof to be indeed pregnant with his child.

Hanji´s cheeks grew pink but she understood why Levi did it.

"Is this proof enough for all of you? None can tell me in this room they do not know what this mark means. And should someone in this room not accept this or think of something funny to harm my woman and your future queen or the future child inside her, it will be your last breath you are taking for all eternity. You all know very well you cannot surpass my strength being not as much of a royal pure blood as me." He snarled at them with venom in his voice.

Most shuddered under his command and deadly eyes, even if they were not happy with what they saw. Levi could even spot Petra in a corner with the probably most betrayed expression on her face than anyone else in the room.  
Everything turned silent until the clapping sound coming from Kenny echoed in the room. Following their king they joined and soon after everyone was clapping "celebrating" the finally created heir.

"So you finally did it. Congratulation Levi. Of course we shall not go after the child. I waited way too long for this to happen. Even if I must say I was sure it would be Petra next to you and not a human. I hope you didn't turn her yet into a Succubus however."

"Of course not uncle. She is still a full fledged human even emitting the scent of a human out still if you can not smell it. After the heir is born, our child she decided to join our ranks however. I already asked her and explained to her the situation."

"Oh really?"

Finally Kenny made eye contact with Hanji and studied her from up and down. She didn't liked it honestly but it was finally giving her a opportunity to speak for herself as well instead of being just an observer.

"Levi did. I accepted his demands as you can see or otherwise I wouldn't be here next to him. It seems like our little story how we started and how it ended is already very familiar to most of you all in here. I already had the honor to meet the woman in the back there." Hanji pointed to Petra which glared daggers at her.

"A fierce lady we have here. I am surprised you aren't as imitated being here as I was guessing you would be. Hanji was it, right? Let me say you are interesting for a human and the most likely future Queen."

Kenny took her hand into his and kissed the top of her hand.

Levi watched the show closely and he clearly heard the few gasps among the other demons around them. For the King to behave like this around another lowly human.

"I wanted to talk to you in private actually uncle but it really doesn't matter if a few more people hear what I have to announce either. Until the child is born I will mostly remain with Hanji in the human realm. But I will be here as well with her to not neglect my future duties or hers. Afterwards we will decide how we will live. This might even benefit us considering how the humans do change in time and their lifestyle. And my decision is final. I won't accept a no as answer."

Kenny merely shrugged.

"Do what you want."

Levi and Hanji had to stay for a while longer unfortunately. Fake or not they wanted to get to know the pregnant human now. Even if their intentions were most likely not good for most of them.

Levi was glad Hanji didn't run off on her own and stayed by his side, even joined conversations despite knowing she couldn't trust them all that easily.  
After some hours Levi lead her outside to a big balcony to get some fresh air and be alone with her.

Talking so much got pretty exhausting and Hanji was glad for the escape, leaning her body against the railing and to just look at the scenery spread out in front of her.

"Exhausted?" Levi asked next to her as he joined her.

"Yes. I appreciate the little break before getting back inside and more questions getting thrown at me about humans and how weak we are and other things. Your people are very much not knowledge able at all about humans."

"Unlike me most only go there to feed themselves and return home. They don't observe and get to know what I have seen and learned."

"Hmm I see." Turning her gaze back to the beautiful view she continued. "Levi don't this remind you of our first date which was not just having to do with sex?"

"You mean because we look down at the city just like on the mountain we did?"

Hanji nodded. "Yes, and this reminds me, I still don't know what you told me there. What did you say?"

At this Levi smirked mysteriously.

"Tease! Come on tell me now! I am carrying your child! No more secrets!"

"Fine fine." Rolling his eyes he leaned closer, staring directly into her eyes. "I said I maybe would make you my Queen if you would accept it and we would look down on a city exactly like this now." His eyes wandered to the scenery they saw now. "My words became reality now. We are doing exactly this what I was wishing for."

"Levi look back here."

Doing like she asked from him he felt Hanji capture his lips.

Feeling his hands sneak around her waist automatically, he pulled her closer.

With this step 1 to make her his Queen was taken.

* * *

Couple of months living in the human world and Hanji having moved in into Levi's place as well, because he had more space for a baby room they clearly needed.

Hanji decided she couldn't hide her sudden pregnancy anymore longer from work and had to tell her boss.  
She didn't wanted to make a scene and work for as long as possible, fearing they would send her for maternal leave early otherwise. Her belly was however now a little bit starting to show which she couldn't ignore anymore. Her morning sickness or cravings she was able to hide but certainly not her body changes.

Driving her to work Levi wanted to accompany her especially after he had learned her boss was called "Smith"

"Does your boss have thick blond ugly eyebrows you want to shave off if possible only?"

Levi asked after he parked his car in front of her company.

"Huh? Why yes? Levi why are you so interested in my boss? Is there something I should know between you two?"

Looking weirdly disgusted at her implying words, Levi opened the car door for her and let her step out.

"I will ignore the fact that you imply I could have a past like 'that' with him. You will see when I meet him. I will join your visit."

"What? I can do this on my own! I don't need a babysitter."

Despite her complains Levi already grabbed her bag and took her hand into his before starting to lead them inside the building.

"Seriously Levi... be glad I can sign you up as a guest. Not everyone can just enter this company."

Reaching the reception desk Hanji filled out some papers and explained the situation. A couple of minutes later Levi had a guest pass and they could continue entering the facility.

"I will just drop quickly in my lab to tell the news first to my team. They are my friends. Not even Nanaba, Rico and Mikasa know yet. Mikasa thinks she is the only one having a baby still."

"You can tell them now. I wonder how they will react however."

Levi guessed he was still not much liked by them. All they knew was so far Hanji was dating him again and she wished to keep it a secret for now from Moblit.

Her eyes widened releasing Moblit would be in her lab too.

"Oh god Moblit is in my lab..."

"You mean rather he is right in front of us and looking to our direction clearly. If you wanted to avoid him knowing about us yet, it's too late." Levi said in his monotone voice, looking at Moblit right back.

"Hanji good morning."

Moblit walked up to them now. There was no escape anymore. Of course he saw how they were holding hands and clearly together again.

"Moblit good morning."

Of course Moblit wouldn't even acknowledge Levi.

"So you two are together? I thought you wanted to be single for now."

"She wanted but I changed her mind." Levi jumped in into the conversation.

"We have to go now however. I need to talk to Mr. Smith."

Hanji was about to do a tactical retreat, deciding against it and not telling her other lab members about her pregnancy, however Levi kept his feet plastered on the ground.

"Why do you need to see Mr. smith? And together?" Moblit asked confused now.

This was exactly what was Levi was waiting for. He wanted to end this forever cat and mouse play finally.

"Because Hanji has become pregnant and she needs to inform her boss about her changes as well as her upcoming engagement to me."

And indeed at the hand Levi was holding gently into his was a quite pretty and fancy looking silver ring on her finger.

"What? You two are engaged? Why!? Hanji why!? Why him and not me!?"

Moblit was now practically yelling at Hanji and making quite a scene.

"Easy tall guy." Levi spoke up and shut him up before he continued whining. "Because I actually did not want to do it. I never forced her into it. More or less Hanji was the one offering to marry me and become pregnant. There lies our difference you should accept finally. She has and will always have her free will over what she is going to do in her life. I am just blessed to be allowed to be part of it. She is going to work and continue her research even after one or two children would be born or even more. If she wants to take a break from work to play housewife she can do as well but I won't force her. It's all up to her, get it now? This is why I am the one having her and you not."

Levi words were harsh but true. The reason she accepted to do all of this for his sake was because he would do everything for her sake too. Helping each other out and how Hanji wanted a married life to be. Being equal and fair to each other.  
Hanji blushed because his long speech really hit her right in the feels. It was for Levi almost like a declaration of Love for her without having to say the words 'I love you'.

His words made Moblit speechless as well for good now.

"I'm sorry, Moblit. But it is like he says. I love Levi now. Please move on." Hanji quietly told him before she walked with Levi past him inside her lab so she could tell the others the news as well before they went to Mr. Smith.

"Wait wait you two really know each other!?"

Those were Hanji's first words as her and Levi entered her boss office and Levi nonchalantly greeted Erwin by his first name and sat down on one of the free chairs in front of Erwin's desk.

"Close the door Hanji please before we can talk." Erwin said before he offered her the chair to sit down next to Levi.

"You might be surprised Hanji but actually Erwin is... none human."

Announcing this Erwin on cue transformed to his own Incubus form looking similar to Levi now. Hanji's mouth literally dropped open.

"Since when!?"

"Since forever?" Erwin chuckled. "So I assume the reason you are here is because of your pregnancy."

"This makes things a lot easier to discuss with." Levi looked amused at the situation. "Erwin helped me a lot of times out in the past. We are friends you could say. He helped me as well to survive in the human world at the beginning and with the apartment."

"That's right. Unlike other Incubus I live only here as human." Erwin explained everything to Hanji.

"Luckily for the human race he is a pure blood as well and so must not feed on any human to survive. Otherwise we would have way too many ugly children with thick eyebrows from him." Levi said in a teasing tone.

Erwin didn't seem to have minded either being used to Levi's bad mouth.

"So what would the future King and Queen want to talk about?"

"Uhm you already know about the pregnancy so... all there is left to it is I will work here until it won't be possible for me anymore due to the baby."

"You should know your employee is a workaholic. Not even I can change this."

"I am honestly speaking relieved to hear about this since Hanji is one of the best in my company. I would even let her work at home if this can be allowed and arranged."

This perked Levi's interest.

"I have the space needed and the money to buy any needed equipment. I think this would be in Hanji's favor too. Like this even if she feels not well she can still work."

Looking at Hanji she nodded rather happily about this proposal as well. Her own laboratory at home for studies and experiments. It was like a dream come true. She could be even on maternity leave and continue doing what she loves.

"If this is possible I have nothing against it."

"Than it is settled I believe." Levi said.

And step 2 to ensure Hanji to be able to work was cleared with this. Everything was going smoothly. Almost too smoothly...

* * *

With Hanji's private lab installed and ready she was almost not to stop anymore.

Even the all mighty Levi Incubus demon had his handful. Sometimes he wished he could just tie her up to the bed to get her to rest properly and not get the babies inside her too stressed. Ever since they found out it was going to be not one but two heirs Levi turned almost overbearing overprotective.

But on the other hand Levi always found a reason to be right.

The same happened as Hanji went into labor.

He had asked her multiply times if she was sure she was going to be okay while he had to go to his uncle Kenny because of some King matters to discuss and the whole taking his place as new King matters in a couple of months.

Hanji told him she was going to be okay. He wouldn't be gone forever and the date of the birth of their children was still two weeks from now on.

After many promises of her not doing anything reckless and rest and eat like a good pregnant woman she was, Levi obeyed her pushing and decided to leave.

"Fine but if anything abnormal happens..."

Looking down at her big prominent stomach Levi placed his hand gently on it, happy as he felt the strong kicks coming from either one or both of his soon brats.  
Hanji was always amused how his expression softened and he got calmer from his panic antics after he did this.

"We three are all fine. I will just keep lying in bed and work on some of my research notes. The scale I plucked from your tail is truly fascinating. And your blood results are here too. I never saw such DNA in all my career."

Groaning over her rambling Levi cut her off as he leaned over to give her his goodbye kiss.

"I get it. Your research is fascinating. If I listen to this now however I will never arrive to Kenny."

Bending over he placed a kiss on her stomach too.

"And you two be less reckless than your mother after you are born please. I will need to split myself in half at least to keep three in check."

At this the brunette laughed and watched Levi leaving through a portal directly from their bedroom.

After he was gone soon after Hanji flinched touching her stomach and caressing it softly.

"This back pain today is really bad. You two are too heavy getting for my poor body. I am honest, I can't wait to have you two out and see you. For my back and myself."

Maybe Hanji shouldn't have said this too loudly to them.

Not long after immense pain shot through her whole body and she felt her water broke as well.  
Great Levi would kill her for sending him off and ruin their bed. Clean freak would need to go buy a new bed now for sure.

"You two are reckless already now."

Hanji grit her teeth feeling another contraction coming.

"Could you not have decided to come out after he came back or before he even left!?"

Having no other choice Hanji called her friends to help her get to the hospital and she left a note for Levi in the house. Unfortunately mobile phones had no signal in his realm to the human realm.  
She could just imagine his face, coming back and finding the bed dirty still because Hanji had no time to care about that now and even worse the whole apartment being empty.

"Hey, did you still not reach your lover boy?"

Nanaba asked who was driving the car, while looking in her rear mirror at Hanji which sat in the back seat together with Nifa.

"No, not yet.. ugh"

How could she tell them she could not contact him because he was in a different realm? Right no way.

"Can you maybe call someone to get him for you? I mean you know he's at work, right?" Nifa offered as idea.

"But who could I... it's not like I have his boss number— THAT'S IT! I can get Erw-!"

If not for another wave of pain Hanji would have said more but so she groaned only and took her phone out to call someone. Only he could get Levi for her.

Levi stood with Kenny and some other higher ranked demons in the throne room discussing some important matters as suddenly someone busted the two big wooden doors open, making everyone stop talking and turn around.

"Who dares to enter without permission to this important meeting!?" Kenny asked annoyed.

"Erwin!?"

Levi stared in confusion as his trusted friend was standing at the doorway and a little out of breath as well, but he was smirking at Levi.

"The meeting has to be canceled I believe. The heirs decided to come to the world. The soon to be Queen is in labor."

Levi dropped all documents he was holding and didn't even listening to anything these old Incubus farts told him. Some wanted him to stay and let the woman handle it alone.

As if Levi would do this! Going with Erwin Levi left the castle in a hurry and to get to Hanji and his children.

"What did I tell you about telling me if you have any ANY kind of problem?"

Levi lectured her after he finally had the time to do so and his mind was able to think straight again.

These were the worst and longest 16hours for Levi in his whole life. Having raced into the hospital and finding Hanji's room which was the more easier part following the painful screeching of her voice.  
Only to learn she wasn't even ready yet to push or do anything besides waiting and enduring more painful contractions.  
Than the actual giving birth part took place, making him learn how helpless he could feel since he could only hold Hanji's hand and talk encouraging words for her. All of his strength meant nothing to protect his family this time.

That's why Levi was now more than glad it was over and he could just sit here on a chair next to Hanji who was completely exhausted lying in bed.

But despite all her tiredness she was holding their son in her arms, wrapped in a yellow colored towel to keep him warm. Strong and healthy he was with a little bit black hair on his head already visible but her brown eyes.  
Levi's hand were full with the a little smaller addition but just as healthy and strong. His beautiful daughter they had received, wrapped in a pinkish colored towel. She would have black hair like him too it seems and had his eye color.

"I didn't know the usual back pain would turn into me getting in labor..."

Sighing Levi gave up. They were fine, all three of them and this was all that mattered for him.

"Are we certain they are the same as you now?"

Hanji asked because they looked like normal babies. No tail, no wings or horns or anything which could give her a hint they were not human.

"They are having my DNA don't worry. I can feel it."

His daughter was busy grasping his finger strongly making it hard for Levi to even think about putting her back to bed.

"Can you handle them for a few more moments yourself? I know you are tired and deserve rest but they want me to report as soon as they are born."

"To know the heirs are here, right? This means the ceremony for you to become King will happen as planned, too."

Yawning Hanji took both her children each into one of her arms.

"And you to be Queen, yes this means it. You have proved yourself as worthy for them. Later we will do the ceremony to turn you into a Succubus, one of us too. But for now rest and stay with the brats. I will be back in just a few minutes. Just quickly telling them they are here and healthy and rush back to your side."

Kissing her forehead before his fingers moved down to caress his children cheeks shortly he was gone leaving Hanji with them alone.

Levi was maybe since two minutes only gone as there was a knock at the door. Thinking it might be nurse or the doctor Hanji called them in, however what entered her room and closed the door behind herself was no nurse or anything of the sort.

Locking the door behind herself the ginger haired short girl transformed into her Succubus form and smiled.

"I am here to give my congratulations first oh future Queen."

Hanji held her children closer to herself, her expression hardening. She didn't trusted her one bit.

"Petra... what do you want here?"

"Can I not see Levi's children?"

Reaching her hands out she wanted to hold them but Hanji didn't move an inch.

"You can look but not hold them until Levi is here. He will be back in a second however."

At this Petra's expression darkened. So much for this going to be easy.

Lashing out for Hanji she put both of her hands around Hanji's neck to choke her. Her long nails penetrating her skin until blood was coming out.

Hanji gasped unable to do anything besides grasping for air. For once she had two babies still in her arms she needed to somehow keep on holding and as Succubus Petra was much stronger than her. Petra could have snapped her neck in seconds if she wanted to but she clearly didn't wanted this to end just yet.

"You lowly human. Don't think you are better than me. I will end your life right here and than these two ugly creatures are next. How does it feel to be so powerless!?  
You should have stayed with your human lover and get pregnant with him instead. It's your own fault this ended up this way. I will NEVER accept you as my Queen. I was supposed to be his Queen!"

Petra was so busy, being filled with anger over Hanji that she didn't noticed the dark aura emerging right behind her. Something with long sharp claws just like hers grabbed her arm from behind. In the next second there was a painful crunching sound followed by Petra's painful scream echoing in the room. The strength from Petra's hands disappeared and they let go of Hanji neck making her gasp and cough for air. This was close. She would have almost been choked to death at this rate.

"Levi.."

Hanji managed to say, looking at bloodshot red glowing eyes she never saw before from him. He was in his Incubus form and surrounded by a dark aura as if his current anger emitted right out of him and being visible even for the normal eye.  
He glanced shortly backwards at Hanji and down at the two bundles in her arms before his attention was back to Petra in front of him. She was holding her arm he had broken just a few moments ago.

"You can be happy I didn't kill you on the spot Petra. Trying to go after the lives of your Queen and her children is the highest criminal act in our realm as you might know."

"But she isn't Queen yet."

"Wrong. The current king just now acknowledged her. She is the next Queen and I am the next King and you did try to harm what belongs to me."

Levi glared dangerously at her while taking a step forward to her. Petra on the other hand felt fear in every fiber of her body now. Everyone knew how strong Levi was and how he had no hesitation to kill someone if you gave him a good reason to do so.  
He cornered her against the wall and grabbed her by her wings as she tried to make a run for it.

"Wait, wait! Are you going to kill me now!? Right in front of your family!? In front of two innocent babies? After all we had? And how long we did know each other!?"

Levi watched her and her pathetic look of pure fear mixed with sadness. He was still far from feeling satisfied and full of hatred towards Petra actually. If he would have only arrived a few moments later she would have killed Hanji and go after his children just to have him.

"That's why I won't kill you. But for your act of treason you will get punished accordingly nonetheless. You are banned from the castle permanently and have to live in the human world forever. And due to this you won't need these anymore."

"Huh?"

Not understanding, Petra stared at him with wide eyes until Levi's hand started glowing in his typical green color whenever he used a spell followed by his strength he used on her now. He ripped Petra's wings right off her body, sealing the wound with his magic at the same time to stop the bleeding however.  
Hanji closed her eyes not wanting to watch this, the screams were enough for her to hear. Not happy her children had to hear this as well.

"And now out of my sight."

Since the wings were not human they just disappeared as soon as they were ripped off from Petra's body.  
Petra just sat there in the corner hugging her body and being in pain clearly. But she obeyed transforming back into human form despite holding her broken arm still in pain she walked out of the room.

Levi waited a moment longer even after the door was already closed until he transformed back and he was again to his usual self. The dark aura along with the red eyes were gone as well.  
Meeting Hanji's brown eyes with his blue grayish eyes again he rushed to her side, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I was so scared being too late."

Levi admitted checking her neck and seeing the blood trails running down from where Petra had dug her nails into her skin. Even her fingerprints were visible still from her choking.

"How did you know?"

"You think I leave this place without a kind of barrier? As soon as I felt someone of my kind enter the barrier I rushed back."

His eyes wandered to the two little ones worried.

"Did she do anything to them?"

Hanji shook her head.

"No, nothing happened to them besides being scared a little now. I am surprised however they didn't even cry and only whimpered and even this stopped already."

Having their eyes open they were both looking clearly at their parents being a lively and fearless bunch. Even Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling at this, letting them grasp his finger again.

"We didn't even give them any names yet." Levi noticed. There was so much going on they had no time to do the most obvious basic thing. "Let me take care of you for a moment first however."

Placing his hands gently around her neck they started to glow green and after he removed them again a few seconds later her wounds were gone along with her choking signs.

"What? How did you do this Levi!?"

Hanji didn't understand.

"Something new for you to learn. Because she was in her Succubus form which is a inhuman form I can erase it from a human body. Since it is something which should not exist. But it only works on your human form and only if she inflicts these injuries in the human realm on you and only if the attacker is in their Incubus or Succubus form."

Cleaning the blood off from her skin with a tissue until nothing was left on Hanji which would indicate someone tried to kill her ever happened, Levi asked.

"So what names do you have in mind Shitty glasses? Before you go to sleep we should name them."  
Taking the two from Hanji, Levi placed his daughter in the bed right next to him where he was sitting while he held his son still in his arms.

"Levi no cursing around them. And second I like the names Judith Kuchel Ackerman after your mother with her second name and Marcel Ackerman."

Smiling at him she looked at his surprised expression. They did talk about names but she never did say of wanting to name their daughter after his mother.

"I like it. I will tell the nurses to fill this into their documents while you rest. You know how much I love you do you?"

"Only me?" Hanji asked amused yet feeling tiredness consuming her while they talked, she was already closing her eyes while struggling to stay awake for a little longer.

"Of course not. All three of you with the same amount. I didn't know just I could ever feel this much love again... this you taught me..."

Seeing Hanji having already fallen asleep and missing half of his love speech made him grunt. His gaze shifted and he looked down at his two children instead now which were still awake and cooing at him.

"At least you two listened to daddy's speech. Because you know he's really bad at this kind of thing. But for you three I will try harder. I will continue to protect you all with my life and raise you to be as strong as me to survive from anything and anyone. Giving you both all of the love I couldn't have until your sleeping mother appeared into my life again..."

With this the last steps would be cleared soon enough.

He got his children and soon his wife married to him along with transforming her to be like him.

* * *

"Hey! Judith Kuchel Ackerman! What did I tell you about running off on your own. And you too Marcel. Are you two even done with your studies yet hmm?"

Having one child successfully caught and currently in her hold like a snake its prey Marcel was caught in Hanji's long demon tail, she had gently yet strong enough curled around his torso to prevent him from escaping, while Judith she had now successfully a hold onto within her hands.  
These two would never change running off to explore whenever they could. The curious mind they definitely had from her. Even after 6years living in both the human realm and demon realm in co existence.

"But mother we are already done with our studies. And we found something we want to show you and father when he is home."

Hanji huffed and let go off them.

"What did you two find this time?"

Transforming back into her human form Hanji followed the two upstairs into their children room. On the ground was an old cardboard box.

"What's with this box you two?" Hanji asked suspicious.

"We found it after school... they were alone inside the box so.."

Opening the box Judith pulled out a small grey mewling kitten followed by a small white kitten Marcel pulled out.  
Hanji was already aware were this was going and chuckled.

"You two want to keep them I assume."

The two nodded.

"I don't mind but you have to ask your father as well."

The two grinned happily. If their mother said it was okay it was going to be easy to get their father to agree on it.

Just than they heard the sound of not the door unlocking but a portal opening because Levi as the new King had his work in the demon realm and even if they decided to live more in the human world still than back there because Judith and Marcel could not yet transform. Hanji and Levi decided they should be able to go to school like normal humans did. Being the first Incubus and Succubus having both human and demon ways of being raised.

"Dad is back!"

Placing the kitten down on the floor she dashed out of the room to greet her father. She was the description of a father child. Knowing her ways how to get her dad to give her whatever she wanted. Just like the little princess she was. This she had from her mother as well.

"He is going to say yes. Judith always gets what she wants just like you mum." Marcel says while patting the cat in his arms.

"Isn't this good for you too? You want to keep the two cats too, right? Let's go and take them downstairs and show them to Levi."

Hanji picked the cat up from Judith. One or two pets wouldn't hurt this family and Hanji decided she would help her two precious children a little out as well if needed to.

Levi who had Judith practically attached to his leg and waist because she bear hugged him looked up and saw the two cats.

"Is this what you wanted to ask me Judith?"

"Let's keep them Levi. They are cute and cats are clean animals. The perfect fitting pet for the clean freak and his lovely family."

Hanji countered smirking at her husband which was left with no real counter argument anymore before he could even start to form any.

"Fine. Against all three of you I have no chance anyway. We can keep them."

The two children cheered and left the room with their new pets leaving Hanji and Levi alone in the room.

"And how was your day besides taking care of these two and having two cats in the house."

"The research at work is going smoothly. Erwin says after this is done I can take a few days off. I love my work but even I could need a little break too and take a little vacation."

"Hmm sounds good. I could fill in to have a little few days off too. I doubt the two will be not happy to have a little family trip somewhere."

Levi leaned in to kiss Hanji which gladly returned the gesture.

"Actually there is another surprise maybe."

"What?"

"You might get another heir Mr. Ackerman."

Levi stared at her in shock. He was aware they might have slacked off a little with protection but they barely had found time as well to do anything of the sort either due to Judith and Marcel. So it came to a real surprise to Levi now he might have gotten her pregnant by accident.

"It must have happened at the one time we did experiment a bit around. You know when Kenny did babysit them and we had one evening for ourselves."

Yes, Levi remembered well how Hanji wanted to try out what would happen if they both were transformed while doing it. But he was sure he had pulled out before or he might have forgotten being too much into heat and lust for his wife.

"If I would not already have married you and love you I would do it now, Mrs. Ackerman."

"I love you too Levi."

Kissing her again Levi pulled her close to him. His wife, his family which would soon get another addition as it seems.

Everything was more than perfect something Levi would have never believed a few years ago to ever experience and have.

All this happiness from making his wife cheat on her ex and have a one night stand with him.


End file.
